Purple sky
by Angelic Elf
Summary: Blythe has inherrited the sword of Luthien and must complete the prophecy that goes with it. Can she do this before the dark queen tortures all she loves? Part 1 complete
1. Chapter 1:I hear you calling

Purple Sky  
By Angelic Elf Disclaimer: I own Blythe, Thea, mum and dad. ************************************************************************ Chapter 1: I hear you calling.  
  
As I rolled my eyes on another lecture from my parents, turning my back on them, I realised, there must be more to life. Sure, it had its perks at times, but it always seemed to have a downside.  
  
I walked away, not wanting to be the starter of the war as it always seemed to be.  
  
"Get back here! How dare you turn your back on us!" My mother barked. I turned back and as she continued, I dreamt I was elsewhere.  
  
I was on a ship, sailing far away, with the waves rolling like white foam beneath me. The white clouds drifted across the blue sky. The salt in the wind brushed my face, louring me to the depths of the ocean. The gulls sang their merry song, inviting their kindred to join them. Oh, what a place to be!  
  
"Did you hear me? I cannot believe you lately. What has gotten into you Blythe? Just go to your room. and don't bother coming out." My father said.  
  
I left for my bedroom down the hallway. As I lingered in the doorway, I heard my parents say: "Why can't she be more like Thea? Make something of herself, and aim high?" mum said. "She is still a child. Do not expect so much. She will wake up when she is ready." Dad said sympathetically.  
  
I am no child! To get the record straight, I am 17 years old! So I look a lot younger, but that is the truth. Why can't they accept that I am nothing like my sister Thea? She is smart, pretty, witty, fair, smart, focused, graceful, and oh, did I mention smart? She had blonde hair, and I brown. Salt and pepper we were called. She was Totally the opposite of myself. I really suited my name. Blythe. Free spirited. I would never be grounded. I wanted more than books and money in life.  
  
I walked into my room, turned down my bed and jumped in. Surely my dreams could save me. If not, who could? I settled myself into a deep slumber, dreaming once again of a far off land, where I am respected and loved for who I am.  
  
************************************************************************ I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of Purple sky. Its really a story I spawned in my head one day. I hope this won't turn out to be a mary sue. If it does, you get that. But no ass kicking pansy will save my heroines. Take my word for it. Plz reply. Flammers will be disposed of. If you didn't like it, then don't bother reading it again. The story is still building up. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2:The weird and the wonderful

Purple Sky  
By Angelic Elf Disclaimer: I own Blythe, Thea, mum, dad, Shane and Yolanda. ************************************************************************ Chapter 2: The weird and the wonderful.  
  
I woke early the next morning, the way I usually did. my hair literally standing on end, and my refusing to believe it was morning already. I was so not a morning person. I glanced at my alarm clock, 7:30 am it read. No, I take back my earlier statement. I loathe mornings. I rolled on my back and starred at the white ceiling, as dull and lifeless as it was. I finally, after many minutes, got up from my bed and stretched, saluting the sun. The day is young, and so am i.  
  
I looked in my mirror and brushed my dark hair trying to tame it. Whence the beast was tamed, I fashioned it into a French braid down the centre of my head, waves falling delicately around my face. I got dressed into a pair of jeans that had been bleached to look like they were worn in certain places, then I put on a floral flowing long-sleaved peasant top. I shoved my feet into a pair of black boots and left the comfort and safety of my room.  
  
Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, I noticed no one was home. 'Odd.' I thought to myself. I looked in the breadbox and pulled out two pieces of bread. Placing them in the toaster, I decided to have a better look around the house. I still found that no one was home, so I went back to my toast. I buttered it and mushed it together into a sandwich. Taking a large bite, I checked the time, 7:56am. Crap! My bus will be here in 4 minutes.  
  
I scoffed down the rest of my toast, ran upstairs, grabbed my bag, brushed my teeth and ran for the front door. The bus had just pulled outside. I ran to meet it, jumped on and looked around for my friends. They had snagged the back row and made room for me.  
  
"Hey man! What's doin?" Shane asked me as I sat next to him. He was a hard- core punk music fan. I love the stuff to but I don't dream of being a rock star and carry my guitar everywhere with me (I don't even have one for starters). I just didn't go to his extent, but he was really talented in music. He was also really HOT! He had the looks to rival Craig from Gob himself, and he is hot, the same coloured hair, but Shane had green eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah, nothing much. You?" I replied. I couldn't stop looking into those alluring eyes. Suddenly, the lamest pick up line came to my mind: 'Your eyes are as blue as the ocean.and baby.I'm lost at sea.' I let out a snort and everyone on the bus stared at me.  
  
"Just thought of something funny." I said sheepishly. Our bus pulled up and everyone got off. I was a tomato, I could have sworn I was the same colour. Could I have been a bigger git? As everone walked into school, there was a hold up.  
  
My best friend Yolanda stopped beside me and asked "What's goin on?"  
  
"No idea, lets have a peak." I replied as I made my way through to the front of the crowd Yolanda close behind. The strangest thing stood before my eyes.  
  
A man about 6 feet and a bit tall, clothed in black, medieval worn travelling clothes and a black cloak stood before all, asking for someone named Symbelmyne. I had never seen such a sight. The poor guy. He asked the people standing around if they knew of her whereabouts, but everyone just laughed at him. The frustration and pain grew on his weary face. I felt so sorry for him, so I walked up to him and offered to help.  
  
"Hello, I'm Blythe Carlaw. Can I help you find who you are looking for?"  
  
"Yes, and thank you milady. My name is Telcontar. I am looking for the daughter of Symbelmyne, and I was told she would be here." The tall, rugged, sexy beast of a man said, looking down at me. I don't know how, but if this guy was who I thought (and I'm sure he is, coz I've read LOTR a trillion times) why was he here? In Brisbane? He was prolly a phoney, but I had to help. And if he was a phoney, I'll kick him in the family prize.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Telcontar, let's get you outa here, help please Yolly." I said to Yolanda and the stranger. We walked away from the crowd, who got over the incident and left for their first class. We walked to the back of the school grounds and sat on the embankment.  
  
"So who is this chick your looking for?" Yolly asked Telcontar. A mixture of confusion and amusement played upon her tanned face.  
  
"Simbelmyne, an elf who strayed from my home lands of Imladris, with her love who was human. He came over on a ship, saying he was from Brisbane, on a mission to discover something about the Bermuda Triangle. He was a scientist." Telcontar replied.  
  
Yolly was really confused now. It all clicked in my head. He was from middle earth, or so at least he said. Yolanda had never taken much of an interest in LotR.  
  
"So you are saying that you are from middle earth? And that you are Aragorn Elessar?" I said, curiously.  
  
"Yes, indeed I am. But how did you know?" he asked.  
  
I wanted to find out for sure who he was, so I implied my extensive knowledge to exploit him.  
  
"And you say you are looking for Simbelmyne, a flower none the less?"  
  
"No, she is not a flower, she is the cousin of Arwen the evenstar."  
  
"So you are looking for a lady, or an elf I should say from Imladris, or in the common language, Rivendell? And, please enlighten my as to what you think the common language is called?"  
  
"Westron of course, and yes, the lady Simbelmyne is from Rivendell." I interrupted him again.  
  
"Than why, Telcontar, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur, why would Lord Elrond, who also has many other names, send you to look for her?"  
  
"Blythe, cut it out, leave the poor guy alone!" Yolly said, but I continued.  
  
"No! He can't really be Aragorn. It's not plausible. Think about it. His story is far fetched. This is prolly a prank."  
  
"Milady, I assure you, this is no prank. I must find Simbelmyne. Her daughters must return to Arda. That is their true home. They must return." Aragorn said to me. I looked into his brown eyes, and I, a human lie detector, could see he was not jesting. He was actually telling the truth.  
  
"Prove it." Was all I said.  
  
"Very well milady." He replied, standing up. He started speaking in elvish. True elvish. Proper pronunciation and everything. You could not learn such things here.  
  
He said: "Amin Telcontar. Amin sac rá Simbelmyne. Së ná mina etelerro. Amin sac thelion." (I am Strider. I am looking for Simbelmyne. She is in exile. I am one who remains firm in his purpose.)  
  
"Whoa! That was really realistic. I don't know bout you Blythe, but I think he is the real deal." Yolly said, astounded at what he said, even though she didn't understand a word he said. "Sounds like that elfy stuff I heard when we watched the fellowship of the ring that day."  
  
"You are right Yoll. It was elvish, he said: I am Strider. I am looking for Simbelmyne. She is in exile. I am one who remains firm in his purpose." looking at Yolly's face she added. "I've been learning elvish."  
  
Yolly's mouth curved into an o shape. Strider looked at me in amazement. Then he asked "How did you learn elvish? You do not have elves in your world."  
  
"Through the internet. But most of it I guess I have heard around. I dunno. Like I have known it before or something." I replied. At the word internet, Aragorn pulled an extreme face of confusion, only a really good actor could pull that off.  
  
Not long after that, we left Aragorn to hide around the grounds, near where we left him. At lunch we came to visit him and to give him food. After school, Yolanda and I had decided that it was best if Aragorn were to come to my place, as A/ My parents wouldn't be home til later. B/ he can hide out in the tree house in my back yard. (its well sheltered so the weather isn't a problem) C/ My dad is about the same hight as Aragorn, so clothes shouldn't be a problem too.  
  
We walked the whole 9 blocks to my place, then Yolly another to her place. Yolanda helped me get things organised, like getting clothes out that my dad doesn't wear anymore and making the tree house comfortable. Later, we all sat around the kitchen table, drinking a hot chocolate (yuumoz!) then Yolly said she'd prolly have to skoot off before her parents got home. She left and Aragorn and I talked some more.  
  
"So, are you and Arwen still dating?" I asked.  
  
"Dating? Oh, I see, courting. Yes we married now actually."  
  
"So your king now too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Coolness. So, where do you think you'll find this Simbelmyne chick?"  
  
"I do not think she is too far away. Gandalf told me I would know her when I saw her."  
  
"Well, tomorrows the weekend, I can help you look for her then. If you'd like me to of course."  
  
"I would be honoured."  
  
A pair of keys turned in the front door. Mum and Dad were home! The door burst open and my parents greeted me, then my mum stopped dead when she saw Aragorn.  
  
"I'm not going back! You can't make me!" My mum shouted.  
  
Aragorn's head switched on and he walked over to my mum.  
  
"Simbelmyne, ná Lle?" He asked her. (Symbelmyne, is it you)  
  
"En rant." She replied (of course).  
  
"I have not come for you." Aragorn said. "I know you love it here. I know you love your other and will not depart from his side. It is your daughters that must leave these shores and return to their true home."  
  
My mouth dropped open. My mum was the chick he was looking for! I had to leave my home!  
  
"I do not wish them to leave, but if it is my parents wishes, than it is obviously for the best." She replied.  
  
"What's going on here!" I yelled. "Where am I going?"  
  
"Hush my child!" my mother said.  
  
"you are the daughter of Simbelmyne, the elf in exile I spoke to you about earlier." Aragorn said.  
  
Another set of keys wriggled in the front door. It was Thea. "I'm home, mum, dad, Bly." She walked into the kitchen and stared at the faces in the room. 3 she knew, another she thought familiar. "I'm Thea, I don't believe we have met." She said, extending her hand gracefully.  
  
Aragorn looked at the hand and extended his is the same fashion. They shook hands and Aragorn recoiled his.  
  
"Um, I hate to sound like a prude, but what is going on? What's with the faces? Your not in trouble again at school are you Bly?"  
  
"No, I'm not, but I think mum and dad have some explaining to do." I said.  
  
"why? What's going on?" Thea asked.  
  
"Sit down Thea darling." Once all were seated, mum started telling us the whole story. "About 25 years ago, I was visiting my niece Arwen and her brothers, you may know the from LotR. But I can assure you that it is real. Anyway, continuing with the story, Your father had travelled by ship through the Bermuda triangle, as a part of his studies in his department at work. The experiment was to discover whether the Bermuda triangle was a hoax or not. His ship and crew were sucked through and were ship wrecked near the mouth of the Anduin. The followed it up, for weeks, and found themselves later in the woods near Imladris, or Rivendell. A group of Elves camping near the boarders found them. They took them captive and took them to Elrond. I was talking with Elrond at the time.  
  
"Drew, your father, was presented to Elrond to explain what they were doing there. Apparently, it was not the first time it had happened. That was how so many Mary-Sues as you call them Blythe are found in middle earth. Your father stayed in Rivendell for a few years, we fell in love and got married in secret. I know my parents would never allow it. So, eventually, your father and his crew developed a way to get them home. Naturally, I refused to leave your fathers side, so I went with him."  
  
"So let me guess," I butted in, "you guys then came to live here, getting passports, birth certificates etc for you mum, got married here, had Thea, then 3 years later had me, led us to believe we were normal, and lived happily ever after. Well. that is until Aragorn came along, and told you that Thea and I had to go back to middle earth."  
  
"Well, something along those lines." Dad said. He looked guilty for some reason, so did mum. I didn't blame them, but I wasn't sure if I could believe them. ************************************************************************ Plz review and tell me what needs to be changed, how you liked it or just to say hi. If no one replies, then I don't think it will be worth carrying on my stories. Nobody replies to them, so prove me wrong peeps. 


	3. Chapter 3:Pieces of this plan

Purple Sky  
By Angelic elf Disclaimer: I own characters that are not out of LotR. ************************************************************************ Chapter 3:Pieces of this plan.  
  
We all sat around the kitchen table in silence, digesting all we had been told. It was a lot to handle. I mean, come on, put yourself in my shoes. I was suddenly the daughter of an elf, who was the daughter of Galadriel none the less, who had run away from home because she wanted to be with my dad (which is fair enough) but lied to Thea and I the whole time about it. I was half-elvan and didn't even know it. I was an...elf. The thought suddenly sunk in. Did that mean I was immortal? That I had excellent hearing and sight? That I was graceful and elegant (well, that gene skipped me)? Cool!  
  
"So, what happens now?" mum asked Aragorn.  
  
"I must take your daughters through the portal your husband came through all those years ago. They must return to Arda 2 weeks after they have found out, or they will be stuck here, and will take form of true elves, living in a society that will not understand." He replied.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. Bly and I leave 2 weeks from now, become elves or whatever in that Arda place and live there until we die, or we become elves here and be studied by scientists or join a freak show?" Thea asked, obviously, loosing her cool. So not her, then again, she'd never been put in this position before.  
  
"Yes, that is correct darling. You cannot escape this. I knew someone would come sooner or later, but I thought it wouldn't happen for a few years yet. As you are half elvan, you do age quicker than elves, but you still have the same immortality. So, you will not die unless it be from grief or being slain." Mum answered.  
  
She knew this would happen! The whole time! I'm sorry, but I'm still kinda in shock here.  
  
"So, how long do we have to make our decision?" I asked.  
  
"A few days at the most. We still have to get to the Bermuda triangle, then find the portal, and that may take a few days at the least. We have to be prepared." Aragorn replied.  
  
"What will happen to Bly and I when we get to middle earth?" Thea asked.  
  
"I'm not sure milady. I honestly don't know, but I would say, as it is closer to Rohan, that we would stop there for a while. It is a long journey. I think it would be a good idea to get some horses and supplies before we make our journey. I will plan the remainder of the journey for you if you like. I think it would be best to go to Rivendell before you see your grandmother. Just to be safe." Aragorn replied again.  
  
"Sounds good. Well, I'm going outside to think about this for a while. I should have an answer for you tonight." I said, then walked out the back door. I walked on the nice cool, green grass. I crossed over to the stone path and followed it to the back gate. Their was like an alley thing that led to a small park at the back of the estate I lived in. I always went there when I needed to think. Nobody used it, maybe except for a few little kids, but they were no trouble.  
  
As I approached the park, I saw there was nobody there. I climbed a nearby tree and sat in its large branches. They were strong and able, high off the ground. A soft breeze flowed through the air, almost telling me what I should do. I faced the tree's upper trunk and asked it: "O, great willow, what should I do? I know the choices are not ones I would like to make, as both sides have a down fall, but, which risk should I take?" I placed my hand on the trunk and closed my eyes. Visions flew past, first dark, then slowly came clear to mind. It was like the tree spoke to me, without saying a word. I knew what I must do. I was afraid. I didn't want to leave so any behind, but I had to. I had no choice. I opened my eyes and came back to reality. The hours had really passed, and it was growing dark. The air grew cool and the birds were nesting for the night. I thanked the tree and climbed down its trunk. I ran the rest of the way home. It wasn't very far.  
  
I opened the back gate, followed the path to the house, and opened the back door. Mum and Dad were still talking to Aragorn.  
  
"where is Thea?" I asked them.  
  
"She is in her room dear." Mum replied.  
  
"Thanks." I mumbled and ran through the lounge to and up the stairs. I knocked on her bedroom door. She answered saying, "Who is it?" she sounded like she had been crying. Crying? Thea? She was one of the toughest people I had ever known. She had not cried in all the years I had known her. My whole life!  
  
"Its Bly, can I come in? We need to talk."  
  
"Sure." I opened the door and found her sitting on her bed, her legs crossed and she was cuddling a pillow.  
  
"What's up Thea?"  
  
"nothing, nothing at all. It's just, for once in , my life, I have no idea where I'm going. I'm not in control. I have one fate or another to choose from, and none are what I would hope for."  
  
"I know what you mean T-bone (that's what I called her). It's a hard choice, but you have to sum up the pros and cons. Its not easy. I have already made my decision. I found it hard and I had to ask for help."  
  
"Who did you ask?" she asked me sniffling.  
  
"A tree." I answered. Thea giggled and asked me,  
  
"You asked a tree for help? Honey, I hate to disappoint you, though trees are fairly advanced creatures, they do not have the ability to talk."  
  
"I'm not joking. Well, I guess more than anything, I was getting in touch with myself, finding my true self. My inner being if you follow."  
  
"Yeah, I follow. I know what I have to do. Which 'path' I have to take. I just don't wanna leave here. I've have made all these friends, I have mum and dad and you here. Well, I guess you will be with me when I go but. I feel like I'm leaving myself behind, and finding some other body I am to inhabit."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But its go, or be a freak of nature. Personally, I choose adventure."  
  
"I guess you're right. Lets go and tell them downstairs." We left her room and we were going down the stairs I suddenly realised: "hey, you know what this means? No more school! Yes!"  
  
Thea just laughed at me and we walked into the kitchen, side by side. I was lucky to have a sister like her. She may be all the things I'm not, but I think that';s what brought us closer.  
  
All at the table looked up at us, in a questioning way.  
  
"mum, Dad, Aragorn, Blythe and I have decided what to do."  
  
"I know the pair of you will make the right choice." Dad said, giving a smile of encouragement.  
  
"We have decided to go.to middle earth." I finished.  
  
Mum looked like she was going to cry, stood up, and took t-bone and I into a warm hug. Thea burst out crying, and I jut laughed saying: "You guys are such wimps!" Then I burst out crying.  
  
Dad joined the hug and Aragorn sat still. I guess he felt a little uncomfortable, never growing up in an environment like this.  
  
We all released each other from the hug, and turned to face Aragorn, he stood up, and declared: "We must make haste. We have many things to do in such little time."  
  
"Right." I answered, "I've got to some how explain something to my friends. Mum, does this mean I have to go to school tomorrow though?"  
  
"No, you don't. We have much to organise and we'll need you here. Drew." she said turning to dad, "I think we should take all the time off we can. This will pretty much be the last time we'll see the girls again."  
  
"Your right honey. Now, where are we going to get horses? And where can we keep them?" dad replied.  
  
"We could go out tomorrow and get some from the pound? Aragorn, you should come along. I take it you know some what about horses?" I punched in.  
  
"Well, yes I do. We must also get saddles and bridles, anything else we should need."  
  
"Right. Well, I can pay for most of it. I won't need my money anymore." Thea said.  
  
" Alright then. Well everyone, shower and bed. Aragorn, we'll set you up in the guest room." Mum said.  
  
"Thank you milady, I appreciate this, even if would dislike me for bring such news upon your family like this." Aragorn said.  
  
"Think nothing of it." Mum replied.  
  
After I had showered, I crawled into bed and dreamt about the far off world I always had. ************************************************************************ I awoke at the sound of my alarm, but actually got out of bed. A new wave of excitement flowed through my veins. A buzz. A cage full of butterflies. It was all real, and I was going to middle earth. I had always read from a young age, and one of the first advanced books I picked up at the age of 9 was The Hobbit. After I read the hobbit, I went on and read the lord of the rings and all other publishes by J.R.R. Tolkein. He had always been my favourite author, and I knew most of what happened in the book by heart. I had always been curious about what happened to M.E. after the ring was destroyed and the book had finished. Then it hit me. I could ask Aragorn.  
  
I got dressed in a pair of green cords and a pink t-shirt that said AnGeLs ExIsT with glitter around it and white angel wings of the back. I chucked on a pair of sneakers and bolted down stairs. Dad and Aragorn were eating breakfast and mum was cooking.  
  
"Morning Cookie." Dad said  
  
"Morning guys. What's doin?" I asked.  
  
"Sorry?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Oh, right. What are you doing, how have you been."  
  
"Very well thank you milady. I am discussing what shall happen today with your father." He replied.  
  
"Honey, could you please go and wake Thea. You must leave soon." Mum told me, so I walked back through the lounge room and up the stairs to T-bone's room. I knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door a little bit and found that she was still asleep. I opened the door all the way, walked up to her and shook her softly, muttering her name.  
  
"Thea, wake up. We have to get going soon."  
  
"Huh? Why, what's going on?" she muttered, half asleep still.  
  
I pulled the blankets off her, but she was tangled up in them, so she ended up falling out of bed with a loud: "Oooffff! What was that for you git!"  
  
She got up and chased me into the kitchen. I ran and hid behind dad and she stood there, with a foul look on her face. She was not a morning person, in fact, she was worse than me. It was bad karma to get her out of bed, but someone had to. I would pay for it later.  
  
"What is going on? Girls!" Mum said, half amused half ticked off.  
  
"Nothing!" I said and sat down in my seat, digging into my breakfast. Nothing major happened after that. Dad and Aragorn talked about stuff, Thea threw me evil glares and I just sat there content, listening to various conversations.  
  
At about 10 o'clock dad said it was time we got a wriggle on and get going. I had wanted a horse since forever, and couldn't believe that now, at the age of 17, I was going to get one!  
  
Aragorn, Dad, Thea and I got into our Holden Commodore SS (one hell of a car) and left. Mum said she would look through the cupboards and go to the super market for any food and stuff we might need. She might get cranky with me a lot, but she was a darl, and always knew what we needed, with being told. An elvish trait I guess. I dunno, but I was glad for it.  
  
It was about an hours drive to the pound, partly because it was near the country. I enjoyed the drive. We had the cd player blaring. I persuaded dad to put sum 41, does this look infected in. No body like the music, but knew if it wasn't on I would complain until the cows came home. I was banging my head to track 5: A.N.I.C. prolly my favourite, but then, they were my entire favourites.  
  
Anyways, I was banging my head, getting weird looks from Aragorn (Dad and Thea were used to it) when we pulled into the pound. The cd stopped and I literally jumped out of the car. The four of us walked to the front desk (I was ahead of the group. Hey! My childhood dream was coming true! Don't spoil the moment!). A totally geeky looking dude was at the desk, tying at .0000000001km/hour. Or that was what I thought. He had this badge on, bearing his name, which was Eddy. He looked up from the computer screen and greeted us.  
  
"Good morning. How can I help you?"  
  
"Hello." Dad said, being as polite as possible (coz he was trying not to laugh), "I'm after a few horses. Could you possibly help us out?"  
  
"Yes sir. If you would like to follow me, I will take you to the stables." Eddy showed us the way. I looked around. Some of the horses had been really poorly treated. It made me sick to my stomach, thinking how any could treat such amazing creatures in such a way. Those horses weren't for sale, they were in rehabilitation.  
  
We stopped towards the end, and we had at least 7 horses to choose from. I approached an albino white horse. It didn't have a name. As I stopped at the door of its stall, in came up to me cautiously. I held out my hand and it sniffed it. Then it nuzzled my shoulder. I knew this was the one for me. Eddy approach me.  
  
"ah, so you like this one. He is one fine creature. He wasn't gelded to, which means he'd make one hell of a studding stallion."  
  
"How old is he?" I asked.  
  
"He isn't very old at all, compared to most of the horses we get in here. He is about 5 years old."  
  
"Dad, can you come over here for a minute." I asked dad, he was looking at another horse with Aragorn.  
  
He and Aragorn walked over. "What is it Bly?" he asked  
  
"Can I take him?" I asked, putting on the puppy eyes.  
  
"How much for this one?" dad asked Eddy, gesturing at the albino stallion.  
  
"I could probably sell you him for.$500.00." Eddy said.  
  
Dad stood there and thought for a bit. Then he asked, "ok, but, could I get any saddles, a trailer and any other horses my daughter and brother (we decided to refer to Aragorn as such while we were in public) choose?"  
  
"I could give you, three saddles, feed, 3 bridles, a trailer for four horses and halters and leads for, $2000.00." Eddy replied. He looked desperate to sell.  
  
Dad thought for a bit. Aragorn checked the condition of each horse that we had chosen (Aragorn: a chestnut thoroughbred gelding. Thea: a strawberry roan Arabian mare. And myself: the albino Andalusian stallion.), dad checked out the trailer and Thea and I chose the saddles and stuff. Then we paid for everything, loaded everything into the trailer, then the horses and left for home.  
  
I was smitten. I had a horse! My very own! On the way home, I sat beside Aragorn in the back, and we discussed names for our steeds. I wanted an elvish name, something strong and intimidating, but original. Aragorn chose Theoden after the late king of te mark and close friend. How sweet. I asked Aragorn what was the elvish name for valiant one and he replied: "Valiant one? Is this the name you wish to call your steed? It is a very fitting name. The word you seek is Astaldo. Fine choice." He said, with a twinkle in his eye. I think he knows something I don't.  
  
When we got home, we unloaded the horses and gear. Mum had finished shopping and had even bought saddle bags and back packs for each of us. She had filled one saddle bag with canned food and said there was a can opener each in there and two large bottles of water each in the fridge. We weren't to touch them until we were in middle earth.  
  
We showed mum the horses and Aragorn showed us the basics of ridding. That's pretty much what we did all day. The nerves were growing in me, telling me it was nearly time to leave.  
  
A:N - Well well well, what did you think? Plz reply! Thank you all for your support. 


	4. Chapter 4:Long lost worlds and shopping

Purple Sky  
By Angelic Elf Disclaimer: I own Blythe, Thea, Mum, Dad, Yolanda and all non LotR characters. ************************************************************************ Chapter 4: Long lost worlds and shopping for Aragorn.  
  
The next day, I was up at 5am, feeding the horses who were left to run around the back yard. They seemed to enjoy the place, even though it was a bit cramped. I went back inside, and saw Aragorn walking around. He looked anxious.  
  
"What's up?" I asked him.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, I see. Your language here is very similar, yet so diverse. I am merely thinking. We shall have to leave soon. Though it has not been long since you found out, I feel we must leave soon."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose so. I'm just a little scared. I mean, I hardly know why I have to go there, and what I will do forever. If you know what I mean, like I can't really die. I know I won't wanna stay in the one place too long though. I've always wanted to see middle earth. I want to see all aspects of the place, I want to travel through every field, every mountain, every forest."  
  
"Ah, you have an adventurous spirit. I remember when I was your age. I was much the same. You shall have your chance, do not fret."  
  
"If I go and get my maps of arda, will you tell me about the places you have been, or where we will go?"  
  
"Of course." He replied, I raced upstairs quietly, grabbed my books off my desk, ran back downstairs and Aragorn and I talked for hours about middle earth, its people and its cultures. The elves especially captivated me. Well, I was half elf, so I had to learn what I could from a first hand person who had lived with them.  
  
Later that morning, everybody was up, and mum said she would take Aragorn, Thea and I shopping for clothes to wear. She decided that she would also make us cloaks like se had been taught when she was a child, but this time, she would buy the material. Dad said he would stay home, to recover his maps and information about The Bermuda Triangle he had collected.  
  
We headed out that morning to the local mall. Aragorn had borrowed dad's clothes again, that were unfortunately, so big around the belly, so he wore a belt that made him look like Steve Earkel. We walked around, looking shops for a while, occasionally finding something suitable, but not nearly comfortable enough. We finally came across a shop that had medieval clothes (gothic stuff) they had tops us girls could really use to help us fit in. Even mum recommended them. She used to live in M.E. , so she would know what she was on about.  
  
We picked out a few tops each and paid for them. Earlier, we had bought jodhpurs, so it would be more comfortable to wear. We also had jeans at home we could wear. In the men's stores, we bought Aragorn plenty of jeans (especially since he like them) and a few tops. After that mum went into the fabric shop and bought material while Thea, Aragorn and I bought ice creams. Mum came out of the shop and we left for home.  
  
We reached home at about 11:30 am and found dad studying old journals and maps. He told us where we should catch the plane to and where it would be less conspicuous.  
  
"If we catch a plane from the airport to here," he said pointing to a small island called Puerto Rico, "then hire a couple of boats or something and we can follow it to the triangle." Directing our eyes with his finger, "It should take a couple of days to get there, then its just a matter of finding the triangle, which is about here." He said, referring to a mud map he had drawn up years ago.  
  
"Ok." Thea said, looking through the phone book. "I'll call the airport and book us the next flight to San Juan." She dialled the number and a few minutes later, after giving them her details and credit card number, we were booked on the 527 direct to San Juan.  
  
"Ummmmm. Guys, we have a small problem with this." I said.  
  
"What is that?" dad asked, looking at the maps still.  
  
"We need to get Aragorn some id and a passport."  
  
"Oh, I don't worry. I have organised it all. You'll get your passport tomorrow Aragorn" He said looking up at us.  
  
How could dad be so calm about this? How could he have gotten a fake idea and that? Oh well, best not medal in things that will get you in trouble. Still.. "Dad, where did you get the id and stuff?"  
  
"From the same guy I got your mothers from. Don't worry about it Bly. It's all under control." He replied, giving me a smile.  
  
"I'm going to call Yolly. She knows about Aragorn, after all, she helped me get him here. Didn't she Aza (that was the nickname I had given him)?"  
  
"Yes, indeed it is so." He agreed.  
  
I got on the phone and talked to Yolly in my room.  
  
"Hi, its Blythe. Is Yolanda home?" Yolly's mum had answered the phone. (ok normal voice and italic is Yolanda's) "I'll just get her dear." (Someone on the other end of the line picked up) Hey Bly, what's doin? Lots, I have so much to tell you What? Tell me all. You know how Aragorn was looking for that chick? Yeah, what about her? We found her, and you won't believe who it is. Who? Brace yourself, and you'd better be sitting down....My mum. What! Your joking right? Your not serious. ........... You are serious. Darn right. And the bad thing is, I have to leave here. Forever. My mum stays but Thea and I go to middle earth. O my god! Forever?! I'll never see you again! I know, and I don't like it one bit. But I have no other choice. (I hear sniffles on the other line) Don't cry you git! You'll get me started !(I cried into the phone. This went on for about half and hour) So......When do you leave? In a couple of days. Hey, why don't you come around tomorrow, I can show you my horse I am taking to M.E. I'd love to. Oh, hey man, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Sure. See you then. (Both lines hung up)  
  
It was going to tear me in 2 to leave, but I had no choice. I went downstairs and helped everyone prepare. ************************************************************************ The next day was mainly packing, Yolly came over in the morning, helped me pack, shoes, clothes, mementos, stuff like that. We go out side and ride the horses for a bit (Aragorn instructing us of course). She went home in the late afternoon, then came the next morning. She wanted to dye her hair, so I helped her with that. From golden blonde to dark brown. Another Brittany. Oh my gosh. Anyways, I was getting really nervous by now, wishing mum and dad could come. I would really miss them.  
  
~*~ Tomorrow we would leave for San Juan. I'm not sure if I want to go anymore. What if we get attacked by Orcs? If Astaldo freaks out, bucks me off or I get lost from Thea and Aza? What if no one accepts us? I'm really not sure about this anymore. I guess it's because I have had too long to think about it. That night I rang Yolly and said my final farewell. It was hurting too much to say those words. But I had to. I could never leave someone without saying goodbye. I was already to do that to my other friends. I had to spare myself the pain and say my farewells to at least one. ~*~ We are leaving for the airport now. Its about a 10 minute drive from home. I wish it were longer. This was the last time I would see it all. Astaldo is rather excited about the journey. When we get to the airport, some men took the horses away to go into quarantine, then they will go on the plane. We on the other hand would have to wait an hour before we can even board the plane. Mum and Dad go and get us all something to eat, Thea goes off looking for a bathroom and Aragorn and I are left seated in the waiting room.  
  
"Do you miss your family?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes, I do, but I know I will see them in Rivendell. My beloved Arwen and Eldarion." Aragorn's son Eldarion was born about a year ago. I couldn't wait to see him. He seemed like the cutest little bundle of joy. Oh! I want a lil bro!  
  
"Hey, can I ask you something? You don't have to but I would really like to learn."  
  
"What is it Blythe?"  
  
"Can you teach me how to use a sword and bow and arrows and stuff. I just want to able to defend myself. Just in case."  
  
"I will ask your parents and see what I can do. It is a noble request. I just hope you shall never need to use the skills."  
  
Thea returned for the bathroom. "So, what have you two been up to?"  
  
"Nothing." I replied. "There is nothing to do around here! Its so boring!"  
  
"Calm down Blythe, the plane will be here soon and we'll be on it sooner than you could believe." Dad said, coming back holding a bunch of sandwiches. "Ok, we have ham, cheese and chilli sauce for Blythe," he said, handing me my sandwich, and everyone else's in turn, "Egg and lettuce for Aragorn, Tuna for Thea and ham and tomato for your mother and I."  
  
"Yummmmmmy! Chilli!" I screeched.  
  
"Blythe!" Thea said, scolding me. "Ugh, how can you eat that?"  
  
"Well, you take a bite in your mouth and." I teased.  
  
"Shut up idiot!" Thea said back, glaring at me. Aragorn had become accustomed to eat and found it quite amusing. He had now the habit of calling me Pippin and Thea Merry. I don't know how we resemble them but you get that.  
  
"Cut it out the pair of you!" Mum said. I don't think she really needed this now. Her only children were leaving her side forever; back to her own home, and she would never see them the way they should be. In a free world. Free from evil.  
  
"Flight 527 to San Juan is ready for boarding." The announcer said. I rose from my chair, took the ticket from dad and followed after Thea. I felt inside, that a part of me was dying. My eternal youth left behind and forgotten. My happiness left my side, and as though from the weight of gravity, sorrow filled my heart.  
  
As I handed the ticket to the flight attendant, I looked back. Never again will I see the smoke from the city (I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not), and I would never see my friends, listen to the same music, or perve on Derek Whilbey again. ~*~  
  
The plane ride from my point of view was dull. We all sat there, thinking about what would come to hand and heart. As I stared out the window I thought to myself. Maybe this would be a good thing. Could it be? The ring has been destroyed. Evil would not rise again will it? I hope not. I fell asleep for most of the 22 hour plane ride, dreaming now of the place I would go, and realised, I have dreamt of it my whole life. ~*~  
  
I woke up as the plane hit the tarmac. I rose from my seat, and followed everyone depart from the plane in single file. As I walked down the stairs, I looked at the sunny island. It sure was a beautiful place, pity I would only be here for the morning. We led the horses from the people who had handed them to us and over to wear mum, and dad were with the luggage and saddles.  
  
"Ok, I will go and speak to someone about getting a couple of boats and we can get going. In the mean time, go and grab some breakfast." ************************************************************************ They will be in middle earth within the next couple of chapters so keep your cool (I hope). What do you think of this story so far? Reply and tell me!  
  
I would like to take this as a chance to thank my best 2 reviewers Levanna and Darkangel197. I'm glad you like my fic. I put a fair bit of work into it, and I'm glad to have more than one reviewer for once. Thanks all round!  
  
I luv Andalusians too. They're my favourite breed, that's why I gave Bly that one. I usually ride my trainers horse Rocket, who is a liver chestnut thoroughbred or my aunts pony Wizard, who is a welsh mountain pony. I'm still dreaming to own my own horse, but I can't really afford it now in between paying off my guitar.  
  
K, down to business. Aragorn is Blythe's mum's cousin's (Arwen) husband, (k I'm sure u know those two r in luv and all) its kinda complicated, but if u follow that it think you'll follow the story.  
  
Also! Attention plz! I am going to put you reviewers into this story, if you want, and turn you into characters along the way. Tell me what race, age, name, height, physical characteristics and any other information you'd like. Oh, and which character you'd like to hook up with. I will be letting a select few travel with Bly, Thea and Aragorn, so get writing! ( 


	5. Chapter 5:Sea sick in paradise

Purple Sky  
By Angelic Elf Disclaimer: I own Blythe, Thea, and Mum, Dad, Yolanda and all non-LotR characters. ************************************************************************ Chapter 5: Sea sick in paradise  
  
We head to a small shack restaurant for breakfast. I ordered pancakes with maple syrup. I'm going to live it up while I still can. Dad came back half an hour later and ordered his breakfast.  
  
"There are two boats in the dock waiting for us. One is big enough for the horses, and you three." He said pointing to us as he ate. "We can head off there after I'm done here."  
  
10 minutes later, we were standing on the dock. Two motorised yachts were bobbing up and down in the current. The bigger of the two looked like a miniature pirate ship, with a deck and a deck below the deck where the horses were to be stored. We hugged goodbye on the dock because whence we were out in the sea, we could not do the same. At 11 o'clock, after everything was on board, we took off.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a two day boat ride to the portal. Thea looked increasingly green at every hour, and hurled at least twice within that hour. She would be skin and bone by the end of the journey. At first I found it funny, but now it was making me sick. How could anyone puke that much?  
  
~*~  
  
The sky was a dark grey on the open sea, and the waves were getting about 3 metres high. It tossed the boats around like they were rag dolls. It didn't help Thea at all. Every time a huge wave dumped its bounty on us, she dumped her's on the deck. Yummy! Note the sarcasm. Life at sea is fairly dull. We are so far out now we can't even here the gulls. Beside us, we see dad drop the anker and turn off the engine. We follow suit stopping the vessel.  
  
~*~  
  
That night I hardly slept. I tossed and turned, finding myself coming back to the same thoughts. Would we make it? Can we make it in middle earth? Is there still hope left?  
  
~*~  
  
The next day was amazingly fine. The sun was out burning bright, and few clouds drifted over the sky. Dad told us over the radio that we were close. Not long now and we would sail through the portal. I was nervous as ever now, shaking with trepidation. I was scared. For once in my life, I was actually scared of the future. I used to live day by day, not a care in the world. But now was a different story. Thea said she felt the same, though she was more worried about not being able to shower for a while. Shish kebabs!  
  
~*~  
  
Around lunch time, mum and dad's boat stopped again. Up ahead we saw the weirdest thing ever. A grey mist stood above the water. Not even an elf could see through it, because it was too thick. I knew this was the place. Where else could it be? You hear all those stories about the Bermuda Triangle, and how a ship or plane travels through the mist and were never seen again. "Thea, Blythe, do you read me? Over." mum's voice sounded through the barracks on the second level of our yacht.  
  
"Mum? Its us."  
  
"You have to go through now. The pull has already begun. Your dad and I will have to leave before we get sucked in. I want the two of you to know that we will always love you. No matter what."  
  
"We love you to mum and dad!" Thea burst out crying. I held myself together, barely.  
  
"We're going now mum! Say goodbye to dad for us!"  
  
The radio went fuzzy and that was the last we heard of our parents.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Thea looked at my, tears falling from her cheeks. I had only seen her like this once before, when her best friend, Andrew Lockyer died. They had friends since they were three. About two years ago, he was in a car accident. He was pinned between the steering wheel and the chair. It was holding him together, so if they moved him, he would die. If they left him, he would die. He survived long enough for Thea to see him, and his last words to her were: "I never told you how I really feel about you. I love you Thea, and I always will." She was pretty taken aback by that, but she never got to reply. He had passed just after that. I don't think she ever got over it. This is just adding to the problem.  
  
"Get a grip Thea. I know it hurts, but the grieving will have to wait. We have far to go yet and it is a long and harsh journey. Don't fall through now." I said to her. They weren't the most compassionate words, but it didn't mean they didn't fit the situation. I was right. We all had to pull ourselves together, or we wouldn't make it.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The seas again became rough. We had obviously reached the seas around middle earth. Dad kinda hinted at how much rougher they were. I was about to take a look outside when Aragorn pulled me aside.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"We have almost reached land. I don't know if your sister can keep herself together. I'm surprised you are. If you need to talk, I'm here, and I always will be. After all, we are family. However distantly."  
  
"Thanks man, that means a lot. I'll be fine. I mean hey, I'm going to be an elf soon! I'll miss my parents and stuff, but I know they're always with me in here." I pointed to my heart. Aragorn dropped his head respectfully. I knew he understood.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The boat made a banging noise. It seemed to have run into something. Aragorn raced out, bidding Thea and I to get everything together.  
  
He returned shortly after, saying that no harm was done, and that we would have to get out now. The water was shallow enough for the horses to walk in. We couldn't get them off over the top. We'd have to break open the bottom deck, and put a hole in their big enough for us to get through. It was time.  
  
Aragorn examined the walls and chose a furtive space on the wall. It looked as though it had been patched up before, but they had done a good job of it. Aragorn took out a mallet. Dad though there may be a problem like this. He had the very same problem himself. Aragorn struck the wall and a hole the size of a Pepsi can appeared. He did the same repetitively, each time, water running through. Thea and I mounted our horses, holding Aragorn's by the reins. At last, a hole big enough was made. Water rushed through and filled the boat. Aragorn ordered us through, jumping on his horse, leading the way. Just after we all were out, the boat capsized. It was never again seen.  
  
The water outside came up to my knees, and to think, I was on a 16 hand high Andalusia stallion. It was to sum it up, pretty deep.  
  
The water level dropped as we slowly reached land. After about 10 mins of plodding along, we reached the shore. I jumped off Astaldo and ringed out my jodhpurs. I took my boots off and let all the water flow out of them. As the last trickle of water ran out, so did a small fish. "ewww" I thought.  
  
Aragorn beckoned us on. It was early morn and we had a long day ahead of us. I looked at my sister. Some thing was odd about her, something different, but I couldn't put my fingerer on it.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The scenery here was different. The sky was really blue, not hazy blue, the colour it should be. The birds sung a sweeter song. It was overall peaceful and green. It was a place I could get used to.  
  
We rode on for hours, and the mood had rarely changed from its quiet norm. At what I guessed was miday, we stopped for lunch. I pulled out a can of spaghetti for myself. Luckily it was one of those ones were you pull the tab and the lid comes off. Aragorn took out the same and examined it.  
  
"How are we to eat this? I don not call metal a decent meal." He stated.  
  
"You don't eat the can." I said, and I took the spaghetti from him. "You pull off the lid," I said showing him every step of the way, "then toss it aside, and scoff it all down, but don't leave it here. Someone could get hurt, and it will destroy your world."  
  
"Destroy middle earth! Keep that weapon of destruction away! Why would you bring such a thing, none the less eat from it?" Aragorn shouted, backing away from the can sitting on the ground untouched.  
  
"It won't blow things up or anything. You just shouldn't litter it." Thea said, doubled up laughing.  
  
Aragorn just gave a weak smile, sat down and ate his meal. I never thought I'd see the day a King and a grown man freak out over a can. Seriously! ************************************************************************* By the end of the week we had reached the crossings of Poros. It had been a long road, and was yet still growing. My butt had been growing sore. I wasn't used to travelling by horse everywhere.  
  
As we crossed the bridge, we came to a fork in the road.  
  
"Which path shall we take?" I said looking at a map Aragorn had given me. "North, to Osgiliath, or west to Lebennin?"  
  
"North. Mordor has long been dead, so we have no problems that way. But we must still keep our guard up. Not all of the orcs have been destroyed." Aragorn replied, in that real sexy way, like in the two towers.  
  
We rode on, each night coming to a halt to sleep. After another 6 days of travelling we reached Osgiliath. I looked at Thea. She had pointy ears! My mouth opened in shock as I stared at her.  
  
"What? Cut it out Bly!" She said to me, then her mouth opened to. She stared in wonder at me.  
  
"What?" I asked her slowly.  
  
"Your ears! There all pointy!" she screeched, causing many in the crowd gathering around Aragorn to stop and stare at us.  
  
"Have you looked in a mirror lately? My ears aren't the only ones who have gone wonky!" I shouted back, causing more to stare at us.  
  
"Come on you two. I must speak with my captains. Take much needed rest now, for we must set out at dawn tomorrow." Aragorn said to us. We were led away by two servants. They took us to a room each, where we were given a nightgown, a bath and dinner. I settled into my bed after my lovely, warm bath. The bed was soft and warm. I wrapped the covers around my body. Whence my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok, so they're in M.E. Remember, no replies, no update.  
  
A big thanks to Levanna, who has become the first added character in Purple sky. You will make your big appearance in chapter 6, so keep and eye out.  
  
Also, don't forget, its not to late to become a character, so get reviewing.  
  
Linkin Park rule!!!!!! (well they do! ) Smiliez. 


	6. Chapter 6:The tension

Purple Sky  
  
By Angelic elf  
  
Disclaimer: I own characters that are not out of LotR.  
  
Chapter 6: The tension.  
  
'' = telepathic conversations and thoughts. ************************************************************************* "Blythe! Blythe, wake up!" a voice called, shaking me back to consciousness.  
  
"Go away!" I mumbled, rolling over.  
  
"Blythe wake up, we must leave." I opened one eye and saw Aragorn staring at me. "Here." He said, tossing me a tunic. "Put this on. You have more in your pack. Now please, make haste, we must go."  
  
Aragorn left my room. I got out of bed and faced the window, looking to the east. The sun had not yet risen. I glared into the darkness, and then changed into my tunic. "Half my luck." I muttered.  
  
I joined Thea outside her room and we made for the stables, eating a slice of bread as we went.  
  
"Who in God's name is awake this early." I said, as we entered the stable.  
  
Aragorn was waiting for us. He had the horses packed already. "Come, the hour draws late. We must reach Rohan soon."  
  
"The hour isn't late. This shouldn't even be called an hour!" I retorted. Aragorn just rolled his eyes and mounted his steed. Thea and I did the same as we rode out.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
We reached Edoras about two weeks later. When we got there, Eomer, Gandalf and another elf with black raven hair, met us on the steps of the golden hall.  
  
"Aragorn, it is good to see you again." Said Eomer, embracing Aragorn as though he was a brother.  
  
"Eomer, it has been too long. Vala! My dear Vala Calad, and Mithrandir! I must introduce you now to the daughters of the Simbelmyne, Thea and Blythe." Aragorn replied, gesturing to Thea and I.  
  
"Hi. Howz it goin'." I said rather sheepishly. I was never usually like this, then again, I had never met people with swords poking out from under capes. I had to watch my tongue around here, or I would end up a kebab at a sushi bar. (Don't bother asking). Eomer and the elf named Vala Calad just looked at me as if I were a disease.  
  
Thea just smiled and curtsied. My jaw dropped, Thea, bowing down to someone, oooo this was priceless!  
  
Eomer led us all away into the castle place where he lived. Aragorn said it was the Golden hall, or Medusled. Any who, it had a funky name.  
  
The hall inside was magnificent. The two towers gave it no credit to the splendour it withheld. I was in awe. My mouth was open most of the way up to the throne were I stood before Eomer as he sat down, with Aragorn and Gandalf on either side. Gandalf took off his blue hat, and winked at me from under his white bushy eyebrows. He was as kind, if not more than in the books.  
  
Vala Calad stood beside me, rather reluctantly.  
  
"My friends," Gandalf started, "orcs are roaming throughout the boarders of Rohan. I passed a band with a mere 100 head. They lack the numbers, but with hold their potency."  
  
"If there are but a hundred that you saw, there must be many more!" Eomer said, terror in his eyes. He knew what happened last time he fought orcs. They claimed the life of many he knew and loved.  
  
"They are rising from Mordor, that is my guess. But what would strive them forward? Hate? Malice? Hunger? No. They must be under a new command. Evil is rising." Gandalf said, his eyes going grey. His mind was racing. What to do. Where to turn.  
  
"Elrond must be informed. We must hold a council. But why would evil rise so soon? Most of its soldiers have been depleted." Aragorn said. He stood quickly, as though about to set off again.  
  
"No, there is no time. They are summoning their kin. I dare say, they will attack Edoras once again." Gandalf said, holding out his arm to stop Aragorn, at which Aragorn stopped dead. He stared forward. His eyes widened. 'Not again.' He thought, 'have these people not suffered enough?'  
  
"We can send a messenger, but I doubt they will reach Imladris in time." Said Vala, the elf, who paced back and forth in the hall. Her green eyes searched the room as though looking for an answer in front of her.  
  
"Vala. Stop." Gandalf said. She followed his word and stood still. Her eyes connected with the wizards. It looked as though they were conversing. But how?  
  
I looked intently at the two, expressions played their faces. Then the elf looked at me.  
  
'Keep your eyes off me you half bred.'  
  
I heard her voice in my head. She could use telepathy to communicate! Well, I'll give her half bred!  
  
'Who the hell do you think you are, calling me a half bred! If I have a reason, I'll look at you any way I want! Butt head!'  
  
There, I'd gone and done it. By now everyone was looking at the two of us. It seemed like smoke was bellowing from our ears. The elf prolly didn't know what a butt head was, so, I think I shall use that frequently in days to come.  
  
"I think it would be wise for us all to rest and cool off." Gandalf said, "Before we end up destroying old alliances."  
  
Taking a hint, I marched off out the front of the golden hall.  
  
"Blythe. Where are you going?" Aragorn called to me. I stoped and turned on my heel.  
  
"I have no idea. But I don't wanna be anywhere never that cow you call an elf!" I shouted back and marched off again. Every one was stunned. I opened the door walked out and shut it again with a loud BANG!!!!!  
  
"Call me a half bred will you! Well I'll show you half bred!" I said under my breath. I held my right fist up and punched one of the support poles. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!! OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" My hand swelled with pained as I fought back tears. I glanced at my hand, it was red, and one of my knuckles had been pushed back into my hand.  
  
"S***!" I said at the top of my lungs.  
  
One of the guards standing below on the steps raced up to me.  
  
"What is the meaning of this! Milady, what is wrong?" He asked me, removing his helmet. I recognised him from the two towers, well sort of. He was Hallis, son of Hammond, all grown up! And boy was he a looker!  
  
"I think I killed my hand." I said, then the pain became too much and I passed out.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
I awoke the next morning, at least I think it was. I looked down at my hand, which was now wrapped up like a mummy. Oh boy, I had really done it this time! I looked around the room I was in. It was dark, but the sun shone through a gab between the curtains. I was lying in a large bed, which had horse heads calved into it. Sitting up, I removed the blankets from around me with my left hand and got out of bed.  
  
I followed a corridor around for what seemed like hours, but all I saw was locked doors. Boring!  
  
I wandered around for a while longer, than I found myself in the main hall. Eomer was seated there again, discussing the orc situation with Gandalf, Aragorn and the butt head. Gandalf raised his head as he heard my light footsteps. Since becoming more like an elf, I had begun to walk a lot lighter on my feet. Cool huh?  
  
"Ah, Blythe, how is your hand?" He said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you know, ok. What's going on?" I replied.  
  
"We are deciding our next move." Aragorn told me. "But we do not know what to do."  
  
"Why don't you just send a few scouts out to look for the orcs, and monitor their growth?" I said, taking a seat at a table. A servant offered me some fruit and I took an apple, which I bit into.  
  
"That would never work! It is too dangerous!" Butt head said.  
  
"You know, she may have a point Vala." Gandalf said, turning to me. "That would work actually."  
  
"Well, duh. If you think about it, how else will you know if you have time to flee or fight or send for help?" I said, being the little smart alec I am.  
  
"Well, it is settled then. Gamling! Send out our scouts, tell them to observe the orcs and report back to me in a week." Eomer said, standing in a high and mighty way.  
  
A man with short red hair and a moustache came for and bowed before Eomer. "Yes my lord." He said and ran off to find the scouts.  
  
"I hope this works." Eomer said as he resumed his seat.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
During the time that had passed, I hung out with Hallis whilst he was off duty, and continued to receive dirty glares from Vala Calad. I question Aragorn on her motifs and all he said was: "Its just her way, she doesn't trust many. Take no head to her words."  
  
Well I don't care, no one gets away with calling me half bred!  
  
Thea just hung around the hall most of the time reading, or chatting with Gandalf, trying to find out more about Galadriel and Celeborn and elves in general.  
  
The scouts returned a week later as promised and reported that the orcs had multiplied, as though by magic, and that their forces were headed towards Edoras. But these were no mere orcs, nor were they the uruk-hai. They were some unknown evil.  
  
"Oh great, this is wonderful." I said sarcastically, when they told Eomer. I prolly said it too loud too, as they stared at me in shock. I don't think they caught that I was being stupid, but they then ignored me. All Hallis could do was try to hide his laughter. He was really cool.  
  
"What do we do now my lord?" Gamling asked on bended knee.  
  
"We ride, to the deep that was remade. We set out early morn. Tell all my people. Carry least of what they can." Eomer replied.  
  
Gamling then stood and walked out to summon the people of Rohan, who had now flocked to Edoras, as the 'orcs' had invaded many of the villages.  
  
"Everyone, pack what you can, tomorrow, we ride!" Eomer said as he retreated to his quarters. I too returned to my room and packed the little what I had, then left it in the hall. I would sleep there tonight.  
  
************************************************************************* A/n: No hard feeling Levanna. I'm just trying to get the whole wary thing happening. Tell me what you think. I won't keep the two as enemies for long.  
  
Any hoobies, if anyone else wants to join this epic, feel free just reply with your characters details, race, who they hook up with, if their good or bad or whatever you like. Chow! 


	7. Chapter 7: The deep in darkness

Purple Sky  
  
By Angelic elf  
  
Disclaimer: I own characters that are not out of LotR. *************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: The deep in darkness. *************************************************************************  
  
When I woke the next morning, many were busily running around, packing and preparing. I saw Hallis as he tied his belt tighter. His face was gave and full of fear. The last time he went to the deep, he barely made it out alive. I was scared too, but no doubt they would lock me underneath like they did the women and children years before.  
  
"Don't let them lock me away Hallis!" I said, walking up to him and gripping his arm.  
  
"You cannot fight Blythe. You have not the skills and you are injured. You must be taken to the caves. Please. Go to the caves, keep yourself safe and bring hope to those in need, just like you have given me." He said, staring in my eyes. Then he stooped his head and planted a kiss on my cheek. I was taken aback! Hallis then turned and walked away with his captain, as I stood still, holding my good hand to my cheek.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The next thing I knew, I was aboard Astaldo, trotting along beside Thea. She had been giving me the weirdest looks and I was still in shock.  
  
"Aren't you afraid?" she asked me.  
  
"Afraid? I'm petrified! I don't think I have been this scared in my life! What about you."  
  
"Same. But at least I won't have to fight, if the orcs follow us that is."  
  
"Yeah but Hallis will! Thea, what if something happens to him?"  
  
"He'll be fine. He is a warrior, they survive stuff like this."  
  
"I hope your right." I said, then I stared at the long two day journey ahead of us.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
That night I found Hallis. He was sitting on the ground, watching the fire, staring into space.  
  
"Hallis?" I said.  
  
"Yes?" He said, then turned to me and turned pink in the cheeks.  
  
"I prolly won't get a chance to see you over the next few days, so I thought I might talk to you now."  
  
"Sit down." He said gesturing to the ground as he sat upright. "Listen, Blythe, I'm sorry about what I did this morning. It was uncalled for. People around here just don't go doing what I did. Not without courting that is, and we are not courting, infact, we hardly know each other and .." He was blabbering on.  
  
"Hallis, shut up." I said, then I did the wildest thing I ever have, I kissed him, on the lips, without warning or anything. And He kissed me back. I had never kissed a guy before. I had never really found someone special enough to share such a thing with. But now I had. It was like fireworks as his soft lips met mine. Whence our lips parted, we embraced each other and stared into the firelight until we fell asleep. 'I think I have found my other' I thought.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
We awoke early morning to the sounds of the birds before any other. I stared into his eyes again as he softly kissed my forehead. Then he stood and left me for a moment. I guess he had to take a leak.  
  
When he got back we walked over to get breakfast. I secretly hoped he washed his hands.  
  
All of the Rohirrim and companions set off again. I heard no word from Vala over the two days we had travelled, which was a good thing, because I think I would have punched her.  
  
I rode the rest of the way with Hallis, and hearing a few choice words from Thea beside me, doing that whole Blythe and Hallis sitting in a tree gig. How immature.  
  
Later that afternoon, we reached the deep. It had been fixed and patched up, and the grate at the bottom of the large wall was sealed up a bit to prevent it being blown up again. New statues of Theoden and Eomer were put in place instead of the old ones. A storm grew on the horizon and I grew pale. War was upon us. Hallis looked at me and asked what was wrong, but I could dare not tell him, not while he was so happy.  
  
Gandalf had set out the day before to lothlorien for back up, and other men were set out for Minas Tirith and Ithilien.  
  
"Come Blythe, to the main hall. You are to be beckoned there." Hallis said, taking my arm and leading me away.  
  
"Ok, but don't you go and wait on that wall, you stay with me alright."  
  
"Agreed." He replied.  
  
Eomer was already in there with Aragorn and Vala the butt head.  
  
She glared at me as I entered hand in hand with Hallis. I did not care what she had to say to me, I was falling for Hallis whether she liked it or not.  
  
"Blythe, you are to go to the caves and wait with the civilians." Aragorn said, approaching me.  
  
"No!" I retorted. "Let me help, If I cannot fight then let me assist you and Eomer!"  
  
Aragorn just looked at me. "Do you know what your getting yourself into?"  
  
"Yes, well no, well, sort of. Please!" I said.  
  
"Fine, but if I tell you, you must be locked in the caves. Hallis, you are to go down the front line. Captain Nomala will meet you there." Aragorn said  
  
"Yes my lord." Hallis replied, then he took me aside whilst no one was looking and said. "Stay safe. I do not like it that you are being so close to the front line, or that I am, but please, stay with the kings. I will return for you. my love." He leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips, of which I returned.  
  
"Keep well my love, I shall wait for you." I replied as he ran down the stairs, stopped, took one last look and was off again.  
  
I walked back into the hall in a dazed mood. My love, he loves me! I heard Aragorn tell Thea I was staying here, to which she strongly protested, but then was taken below.  
  
"Are you alright Blythe?" Aragorn asked looking at me strangely.  
  
"Fine." I said in a soft husky voice. Then I took a seat beside Eomer who was seated at his throne, and much to my despair, Vala was nearby.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Thunder grew outside and as it did, darkness crept across the already grey sky. My heart and hopes sunk. I could take waiting in this meeting room no longer. I ran out before I could be stopped and looked down on the hornburg. Away in the distance, I could see dark figures approaching, torches lit and anthems being chanted. On the causeway, Gandalf arrived. Behind him the army of Lothlorien walked proud and strong, under cloaks of a grey/blue colour. They walked with discipline and noble intentions. A short few moments later Gandalf walked up behind me and said: "I thought you would be in the caves." I screamed a piecing scream, to which many rushed around, looking for the cause. Whoops!!!!  
  
"O, its just you Gandalf. No, I am to help Eomer." I replied.  
  
"Very well, but do try to stay out of trouble and harms way. Oh, please go down to the elves that I have brought with me and ask for Prince Legolas and The commander of the army."  
  
"K, I'll be back soon." I said, leaving him staring after me. As I walked down the stairs, a cool chill swept its arms around me. A shiver played my spine. My head spun, and I could see nothing but blurry shapes. I gripped to the wall as I slowly made my way down to flat ground. My feet missed the next stair and I went flying down the stairs, then landing in a heap at the bottom. Lying on the ground, I saw pictures running through my thoughts. A great purple eye, floating in a dark sky, silver lightning surrounding it. I screamed, and went into a fit of convulsions. I felt helping hands try to stabilise me. Kind, loving hands. They were from a male, but he was not human.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw two figures standing over me. One I recognised was Legolas, who was even hotter in person and another was a dark haired elf. No, there were two dark haired elves! I'm seeing double.  
  
"Milady, are you alright?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Ummmmm, if I'm seeing two elves behind you, then no. I'm seeing double." I replied, with a soft and freaked out tone.  
  
"No, you are not seeing double, but the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, and I am Legolas, prince of Eryn Lasgalen." Legolas said, in his usual kind and caring tone. "Well, you seem fine to me, lets get you up to Gandalf, so he can heal you." He picked me up and carried me all the way to the meeting room.  
  
When the four of us entered the hall, all Gandalf said was: "What war has she been in this time?"  
  
"War, I was in no such thing. I'll talk to you about it later." I said, not wanting the whole room to think I was some loony who has vague and mysterious hallucinations. "Any way, I've brought you the prince, put I failed to find the commander of the army."  
  
"Oh, no you didn't." said one of the twins. I had no idea who was who.  
  
"We are the commander's." said the other in a more commanding tone than his brothers.  
  
"Cool, I'm set, so I think I'll just sit down now." I said, taking my seat back up beside Eomer, who gave me a worried look. "Don't look at me like that please, I'm fine, honest."  
  
He returned his glance to the meeting taking place. It was mainly a bunch of whooey which I had no care for. Vala stood there the whole time, as still as a statue beside Legolas. If only I could send messages through my mind. I could scare the holy tolkein out of so many. Cool!  
  
A little while later, I was awoken from my nap, by shouts that the enemy was approaching. I sat upright. This was it. It was time. The captains and soldiers ra n from the room to take place and fight. Eomer, Vala and Legolas soon left after when Gandalf and Aragorn cornered me.  
  
"You are to stay in here Blythe, down the back of the hall. It is not safe for you here." Aragorn said, then took his leave to help fight.  
  
"Please, don't try anything Blythe and here," he said handing me a sword, "keep this close, I just pray you shall not need it.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The war raged on all night and the day that followed. Word was sent to me the next evening that the war was won, but the evil had not been destroyed, it still remained. Alive.  
  
I walked out to inspect the damage. The dead littered the streets. I stood in horror as the wounded were carried off to be healed. Then I saw it. The sight I had prayed I would never see. There on a stretcher was Hallis. I ran up to him and took his hand.  
  
"Hallis! My love!" tears fell down my face as he opened him eyes.  
  
"Weep not for me. I am not yet gone." He replied, hardly loud enough to be heard.  
  
"What happened? Doctor! Somebody help!" I yelled. A medic rushed over to my voice and did all he could to save Hallis. Then he took me aside.  
  
"I am sorry Milady, but he will not survive the night." Then he walked away, trying to help those he could.  
  
I rushed back over to my beloved and burst into a fresh wave of tears. I tried to be positive.  
  
"What is it?" He askd me.  
  
"You...." I stopped there. I could not tell him he would die. "You will be fine. The medic told me you will be fine. I am just relieved."  
  
"Ah, then that is good news indeed." He stopped to cough and flecks of blood spat out. He did not realise this. "I was afraid for a moment I would leave your side."  
  
"You, leave my side? Yeah, like that'll ever happen. I won't let it happen."  
  
"I would not have it either. Blythe. I want to know, when all I well in Rohan again.. Will you be my wife?" He looked at me eagerly through his now grey eyes, he was passing quickly and was leaving me as I spoke.  
  
"Of course I will. I love you. It is the greatest honour I could ever receive." I smiled and he cupped my hand with his hand. I kissed his forehead, and as I did so, I felt him go cold. I lifted my head back up and his face became pale. His lips, once a soft pink, now blue. He had passed.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!!" I screamed to the sky. Tears fell down my face harder than before and I could not contain myself. I gripped to his tunic and begged for him to return to me. I was like this all night till I eventually fell into slumber.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Blythe, wake up, he is gone, there is nothing you can do."  
  
It was Thea. She tore me away and held me in her arms. I wept again. My only love had been stolen from me. Aragorn came over to us.  
  
"The only one who saw his attack was Vala. Shall I send her to you? So you know of his cause of death?"  
  
"Do you think it wise of all times to send her here. You know they can't stand eachother Aragorn!" Thea protested.  
  
"No... I want to know." Was all I said.  
  
************************************************************************* A/n: Well, Hallis is dead. Will Blythe turn her rage to Vala? Only the next chapter shall tell!  
  
Thank you Levanna for your latest review. 


	8. Chapter 8: My heart will go on

Purple Sky  
  
By Angelic elf  
  
Disclaimer: I own characters that are not out of LotR. ************************************************************************* Chapter 8: My heart will go on. ************************************************************************* Aragorn disappeared and returned shortly with Vala Calad. She bowed her head in a way of lament and bent down beside me.  
  
"I am sorry for your loss. I am also sorry for things I have said to you." she said, putting her hand on my shoulder and giving a weak smile.  
  
"No, your right, don't worry about it." I said between sniffles. "How did he get injured?"  
  
"He was very courageous. I must take the blame. I was knocked to the ground with a heavy blow by one of the Uruk-hai, the females, which are much stronger than the males and are now to be used in battle, as the males were destroyed. The monster revealed this to me. As it was about to strike me, Hallis slew it from behind, but another stabbed his side. There was nothing I could do. I owe him my life." She said, in a soft tone. She was grateful her life had been saved, but was sorry for the loss it caused. Vala then stood and took stance beside Aragorn, who had his head bowed.  
  
"He would do the same for any. I know he would." I said, holding my beloved's cold hand. At that moment Eomer appeared and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I am sorry Blythe. A funeral will be held as soon as this mess is taken care of. He will now become one of the Eorlingas, and be buried as one. May all know of his good deeds, and courageous heart. He is a credit to Rohan." Eomer said, smiling at me, hoping this would make things better, and it sort of did.  
  
************************************************************************* A week later, Hallis's funeral was held. I was adorned in a black dress and cape. It was beautiful. Many others had lost their lives on the front line, including captains. All the Eorlingas had a special departure. Their coffins were carried under an arch of the swords of their comrades. Women threw flowers, and many mourned. I wasn't ready to let go.  
  
I know we had hardly gone out, but my feelings for him had grown so quickly. Maybe I wasn't in love? Maybe I just said it to make him happy and ended up convincing myself that it was real? I shall never know. He was taken from me, and I will never know the truth.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A few days later, Aragorn announced that we would leave for Imladris the next day, and that Eomer, Vala and a few men of Rohan were to come with us.  
  
Since Hallis's passing, Vala and I had moved from enemies, to a mutual respect and to friends. It helped to have someone other than Aragorn and Thea to speak to about such problems. She told me that she is An exiled Noldorian though she would not reveal why. I understood. Sort of. I mean, I wouldn't wanna tell someone that I was chucked out of my country for killing my parents. Not that she did that. Or did she? (A/N: Levanna, why was she exiled?)  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, ripe and early I was awoken by a servant by the name of Hiragana. She was really lovely and looked after me when I broke my hand, which now is fine! Thank you my inner elf quick healing gene! She had packed my stuff for me and prepared a light breakfast, which I gratefully ate in a flash.  
  
I met Thea and Vala in the stables who were saddling up their horses. I took note and did the same to Astaldo. He neighed gleefully, and nodded his head, excited to be going again. He really enjoyed the long journeys.  
  
We took our horses out of the stable and waited for the rest of the crew o join us. But we didn't have to wait long. Aragorn and Eomer were talking rapidly about something in a foreign tongue. I guessed it was Rohhirrium, as by the accent in the words that reflected their westron speech. I just mounted Astaldo and waited to move out.  
  
Apparently the two kings were discussing the fact that Eomer's sister Eowyn was pregnant for the third time to her husband Faramir, lord of Ithildin. Eomer was very excited about it, but I knew he wished to wed. He had courted no maiden which means if he never produces an heir, the line of Rohirrium Kings would again change.  
  
We left a little while later for Rivendell, a 2 month journey.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
About a week into the trip, wolves were heard in the distance as we travelled close to the gap of Rohan. My ears perked up when I first heard them and Astaldo freaked out. He reared up, and I clung for dear life. He gently put his front legs on the ground again, and after reassuring Thea I was fine, we continued on.  
  
************************************************************************* It had been a few days more when the head of the group had stopped, causing the rest of the line to come to a halt. I rode up with Vala to see what the problem was. In front of us was an elf with Auburn hair, amber eyes and clad in a rangers outfit. She was speaking to Aragorn and Legolas in her native tongue.  
  
"What's going on Vala, I don't know most of what they're saying." I asked my now close friend.  
  
"She claims to be the princess of Laiquendi and going by the name of Linnende." She replied, intrigued by the conversation going on. I think she doubted the stranger, but then again, it was her way, and I have to say, I trusted her. "The Laiquendi I was told as a child," Vala continued, "were nothing but a myth. They were the elves that went into hiding when the dark lord rose. She must be lying."  
  
"Don't be so hasety, we'll see what Aragorn decides and go from there, he's our leader." I said, looking at the elf, who smiled at me. She had finished talking to Aragorn, who had let her stay with us until we got to Rivendell.  
  
************************************************************************* So we had another companion, Linnende. She was really nice, and Vala had started to warm up to her. We were still unsure about the whole hiding elf thing, but as she hardley knew anything about the world today, we noticed that there is a possiblility she was telling the truth.  
  
I sat upon Astaldo, humming to Whisper by Evanescence. It was one of my favourites back home and in a way gave me hope.  
  
"What is that beautiful song you are humming to Milady?" Linnende asked me, ridding up beside me from behind.  
  
"Oh, its nothing. Just a song I know." I replied.  
  
"Would you care to sing it to us all?" she asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, not really. I'm not much of a singer, never have been really. I don't care for it."  
  
"But all elves can sing, and you are an elf, so will you not sing for me?"  
  
"Ok. But don't laugh at me."  
  
"Agreed." She replied nodding her head. 'Catch me as I fall say you're here and its all over now speaking to the atmosphere no one's here and I fall into myself This truth drives me Into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away If I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away Don't try to hide Don't close your eyes Don't turn out the light  
  
I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know That there is more to come Immoblilized By my fear And soon to be Blinded by tears I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away If I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away Don't try to hide Don't close your eyes Don't turn out the light  
  
Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear Death before my eyes Lying next to me I fear She becons me Shall I give in Upon my end Now I give in Foresaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
Don't turn away Don't try to hide Don't close your eyes Don't turn out the light Don't turn away Don't try to hide Don't close your eyes Don't turn out the light'  
  
As I finished the song, I looked around. Everyone had stopped behind me in awe and I had ridden ahead a good 50m. "Ok, we can keep going now!" I shouted to everyone. They pulled themselves together and continued on. I gave them the weirdest looks for the rest of that day.  
  
************************************************************************* That night I stared at the stars. My Hallis was gone and he wasn't coming back, and what made the problem worse was, I felt like I was dying inside, because I couldn't physically die.  
  
************************************************************************* A/n: Well tahnk you to all my reviewers.  
  
Chickie d: Welcome to the Purple sky family! : ) tell me what you think of Linnende and everything. Oh, and about the spelling thing, coz I'm an Aussie, my computer is set to Aussie spelling, and some words are spelt differently here then in the states. Rock on!  
  
Levanna: On the road again. looks like we're heading out on the road again. Ehum.. Don't mind me there. Vala is so becoming Blythe bestest buddy! I don't think I can get WordPerfect doc's so just send it to my email thru my bio. I think that'd work. I really wanna read your story!!!!!!! I sounds mad! I'm going to get Vala to tell bly why she was exiled later in the story and thank you for giving me an idea to expand on!  
  
Entwife and The Noble Platypus: We shall be seeing you around soon so keep and eye out!  
  
Finally, thank you all for the reviews and I'm glad you like the story. I just can't believe I've had 12 reveiws! I've never had that many before! Coolness!  
  
p.s. I have got some character pix so if you want a copy I will send them to u! 


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner at Elrond’s place

Purple Sky  
  
By Angelic elf  
  
Disclaimer: I own characters that are not out of LotR.  
  
P.s. I am adding only two more characters so get in fast! ************************************************************************* Chapter 9: Dinner at Elrond's place. *************************************************************************  
  
After such a long time on the Road, Rivendell lay ahead of us. My heart felt relieved, as we had reached the place Aragorn said we were to go before meeting our grandmother, Galadriel.  
  
The iron gates that protected the city opened wide for us and we went through. We rode up the steps of the house of Elrond, a place I had always longed to see. It was like a Greek haven meets the Garden of Eden. Paradise.  
  
Elrond, Arwen and about 15 servants met us as we dismounted from our steeds.  
  
"Mae govannon, mellonamin." Elrond said. Thea just looked at him dumbstruck, then he elaborated. "Well met my friends." He then continued. "Welcome to the house of Elrond. Make yourselves at home, for this is the home for all seeking council and a bed. Thea, Blythe, please follow me. The rest of you, take the rest you need, you shall be summoned when the feast is ready."  
  
Aragorn and Arwen walked away. The others were led inside and Thea and I followed Elrond.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
We were led to Elrond's study (a/n: Like in the movie where Elrond and Gandalf chat about the ring.). It was a beautiful room. A place to get lost in thoughts easily. My heart warmed to the place easily. It felt like home. A home since I had been to middle earth. Thea just stared around in wounder. She was captivated by the whole atmosphere.  
  
"I must talk to you girls about a pressing matter. The lady Galadriel knows of your presence here in this world. Though, she does not know that you are her granddaughters. She believes her daughter and your mother to be dead. She cannot sense any beings out of this world." Elrond said gravely. His face grew stern.  
  
"So, what are you saying?" Thea asked.  
  
"I am saying, Thea, my niece, that she does not know that you are related and does not take to beings from other worlds easily. As a matter of fact, she will find it most hard to believe that you are related."  
  
"So we have to tell her? Sounds easy enough." I said.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
So Thea and I had a task on our hands as of today. To let the Lady of Light know that she's our grandma and that her daughter is still alive. Touch wood, this was too easy!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
After meeting Arwen and Eldarion that afternoon, it was almost time for the feast. We were showed to our rooms, which were down the hall from the twins. It was the wing were Elrond and his children resided and their close family, and we were family.  
  
I was told to pick out a dress to wear tonight.  
  
"Like in holy Tolkeins name I am going to wear a dress!" I shouted, alarming the servant who was to tend to me. "Sorry, but I don't do the dress thing."  
  
"oh, but you must." Said Themis my servant. "All maidens must."  
  
"Yeah, well this chick ain't." I said, being as stubborn as usual.  
  
"Please Milady, do not be that way. If I can find you something you would like, would you wear it?"  
  
"Maybe. It depends. Only if I'd look good in it."  
  
"I shall see what I can do."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Themis returned shortly with an exquisite dress. It was a violet with a silver trim, that when I put it on, covered my feet. It only had one arm sleeve on the right side that stopped on the shoulder then split in two and each piece ran down each side of my arm. The colour radiated off me, and the dress over all made me look like an elf to be honest. I actually looked graceful. Pitty I wasn't all elf. That would be cool, but half elvan ain't half bad either.  
  
"Now, you will be taken to the feast with Prince Legolas of Mirkwood via a special request of your uncle." Themis said.  
  
"Legolas? Why him?" I asked panick stricken. Every time I had seen or talked to him I had made the biggest klutz of myself. I either fell over or did something equally embarrassing.  
  
"I don't know milady. I was just informed when I got your dress." Themis then pulled my hair up in delicate little braids that met into the middle of my head. My hair was then twisted into a messy bun with some of the braids untied so I had crinkles and plaits falling from the bun.  
  
"Well have a nice night." Themis said as she left. "Themis?" I said, and she turned around.  
  
"Thank you. I really appreciate your putting up with me."  
  
"Think nothing of it milady." She replied and left.  
  
************************************************************************* I waited a few moments then I heard a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked loudly so that they could here me.  
  
"It is Legolas Milady, may I escort you know to the feast?" the voice on the other side of the door said.  
  
"Come in then." I said. I was really nervous. I didn't want to screw anything up so I got up and walked over to him.  
  
As he opened the door he walked looking at the door as he closed it. I walked up to him, glancing side ways as I did. And then BANG! We ran into eachother and fell to the ground. My head throbbed with pain. He looked at me at his cheeks lit to a red colour. I on the other hand became a tomato.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" We both said at the same time.  
  
"No, don't be, its be fault." We said in unisen again.  
  
I cracked up laughing, laying back on the floor in hysterics.  
  
"What is so funny milady. I'm sorry, but I don't find this situation as amusing as yourself." He said.  
  
I tried to stop laughing but all I could choke out was. "Its..just.that.we..said.the.same.things.and..we.are.both.clumsy!"  
  
"Clumsy! I am not clumsy! Only when." He stopped mid sentence and turned a furious red.  
  
"What?" I giggled.  
  
"Nothing! Don't worry! Lets go!" He said standing and then pulling me up. He stole down to the dinning room, dragging me behind him.  
  
"Legolas! What gives?!" I yelled. He just ignored me and kept going.  
  
************************************************************************* We reached the dinning room and he slowed down the pace, letting go of my arm.  
  
"what was that all about?" I asked him, but he had disappeared. "Now where did that mad elf get to?"  
  
I walked around for a while, mingling with elves and people I didn't know, saying things like "How you doin?" and Laughing at jokes as I walked up to people. Much fun! I found Vala talking to Legolas. He then tore off.  
  
"Ok, what in funky monkies is going on with that elf?" I asked her.  
  
"Um.. I don't know." She said, in a tone like she knew but wouldn't let out with it.  
  
"Spill." Was all I said to her and she told me the whole story telepathically.  
  
'Blythe, Legolas has feelings for you, or at least he thinks he does, but he feels that it is too soon after your loss.' Vala started.  
  
'Well it is, how can he think that way! I just lost someone that meant the world to me and now he wants to go out with me? I don't think so! I'll never fall for anyone again!' was all I said to Vala.  
  
'I understand. I feel the very same way.'  
  
'What do you mean?' I asked her.  
  
'In the first age, I was one of the Queens of the Noldorians. My fiancé was murdered, and I lost control. I was so in love with him. He was my everything. My world.' She said, a tear falling from her face 'I was framed for his murder and the government ordered that I be killed. I went into exile shortly after that. The elves had been greatly corrupted and I knew it was my only chance for survival. Years went passed and I lived off the land, I changed my name and appearance while I was in the wild, so that none would recognise me. There was a price on my head, but it has long been abolished by the work of Lord Elrond, who cleared my name. To him I owe my life.'  
  
'Oh my gosh Vala!' I said, 'I had no idea. I'm sorry.'  
  
'For what?'  
  
'Everything.'  
  
'Don't be Blythe, it is not your fault, nor mine, come now, dinner is about to commence and I want to get a good seat.' She said, laughing at her last statement.  
  
To think, she went through so much, yet can come out a find peace. I hope she can move on one day and find love again.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The feast was excellent. They served roast potatoes, pig on a spit, duck, pumpkin, carrot, peas, pie, so many delicious foods. And that was only the main! I sat next to Elrohir, who did nothing but talk of his 'amazing' practical jokes. He even promised to show me a few.  
  
"Now Blythe, take note. Always remember, find a statue or something to hide behind. They always look behind a door. Also, you can see the rope under a door." He said, elbowing me in the shoulder, laughing. I faked a laugh. Man, and I thought I had weird cousins back home!  
  
Linnende sat across from him, listening intently to every word he said. I think someone has a crush! Oooooo! I looked at Linnende like I knew that she liked him. She looked at me and blushed. My mouth turned into an o shape.  
  
Music then started. It was a slow, soft song. The harp played in time with the soft drums and the flute.  
  
"Hey, Elrohir, why don't you ask Linnende to dance?" I said, whispering in his ear.  
  
"Very well. Milady," he said, standing and extending his hand to Linnende, "would you care for a dance?"  
  
"I would very much like that. Thankyou." She said, taking his hand. I followed them with my eyes. They took place on the dance floor, bowing to each other, then Elrohir took her in his arms. They did what looked like a waltz, but with twirling and things like that. It was beautiful.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn left Eldarion under my care and went to dance. He soon fell asleep to the music. I watched as many elves danced and the race of men tried to copy. They weren't as graceful but boy it was close! Vala came and sat next to me and we chatted some more.  
  
"So what have you been up to Vala?" I asked her in a casual tone, but softly, trying not to wake the sleeping babe up.  
  
"Not much at all, eating, drinking Meade."  
  
"Why can't I drink the grog?" I asked, quite annoyed. Uncle Elrond, (omg, that sounds so weird!) refused to let me try some.  
  
"You aren't even old enough yet. Don't worry, you will be able to soon."  
  
"Good, I really want to have a chugging contest. I can't wait to get drunk!" Vala just looked at me horrified. Apparently 'maidens' didn't get drunk. Well I would change that!  
  
************************************************************ The night was great. Thea spent most of the time with an elf called Dolenagarion. He wasn't bad looking either! They danced and talked. Well, that's what she said, mind you, they left fairly early!  
  
I left about midnight, trying to find my way in the dark alone. I don't know how many things I ran into, but I would feel it tomorrow. I was pretty p/o'd at Legolas. First of all, dragging my screaming through the halls to the feast. Secondly ditching me. Thirdly. for liking me and telling someone after I had just lost someone I had loved dearly. The nerve!  
  
I dragged myself into my room, got changed and fell asleep almost instantly. I would need to, because the council was tomorrow. **************************************************************************** * A/n: Hey, just to run it by you again, I'm taking two more characters. I kinda need some guys to, but if there isn't that's fine. Sorry the last chapter was rushed. I was didn't know how to expand on some of the things.  
  
So how'd you like that one? Poor Vala. Don't worry honey, you'll get your revenge Muahahahahahaha! Ooops, I think I just gave something away. Any hoobies.  
  
Linnende and Elrohir! What a cute couple. (Do you mind Elrohir Chickie D?)  
  
The noble platypus: I'm going to put you in as a human. I hope you don't mind, but I'll try and fit a platypus in there somewhere if possible. Also, what do you think of the name Philomel? Pronounced: FIL-o-mel. From an English word meaning "nightingale". It has been used frequently in poetry to denote the bird.  
  
Entwife: How would you like to be Elanor? Or Goldilocks? The daughters of Sam Gamgee. Pick one and tell me ok.  
  
Levanna: I'll tell you when I get your story. Also, did I get the exile thing right? Tell me ok.  
  
Oracle: Welcome, yep, you can be a character. She sounds really cool BTW.  
  
Keep up the replies plz! I am so glad so many like this story! *Happy dance* Yeah! 


	10. Chapter 10: The council

Purple Sky

By Angelic elf

**Disclaimer: I own characters that are not out of LotR. **

~*~

Chapter 10: The council 

~*~

I woke late the next morning, absolutely buggered from the night before. And to think, I didn't even have any Meade. I wounder how Vala is?

I got up and chucked on my tunic that I had worn the day before. It had been washed for me, (thank god) so I wanted to wear it again, and I don't care what people thought of it, it was comfy and cosy. 

The tunic had a dark purple underlay, then a see through looking thing top over that which was of a violet colour. My leggings were dark purple with a design of ivy growing up the sides. To most elves, this was pretty dimmed down. They always, from what I saw, wore elaborate dresses and tunics everyday, everywhere. I mean, I like to dress up, but that's going overboard! 

I brushed my hair from the bee's nest it was into a side-parted ponytail on the base of my neck and left it at that. It had grown really long since I had come to middle earth, every day adding another inch to it. 

As I was about to open the door to leave my room, Legolas appeared at it.

"I'm sorry Blythe for the way I had acted last night. It was immature and wrong of me to do so…" he started.

"I don't want to talk to you at the moment Legolas. Please, just leave me alone." I said, walking off into the corridor, slamming my bedroom door behind me. He stared at the back of my form. I had really upset him; I know it, without looking at his face. But he deserves it! Or does he? I had been harsh, too harsh. I turned around to see if he was still there. He had vanished. 

~*~

I met Vala and Linnende at breakfast and told them what happened. 

"Oh, Blythe, don't worry, next time you see him you can sort things out. I'm sure he can see things from your point of view also." Linnende said. I only hoped she was right.

~*~

Just after lunch, Vala, Linnende and myself were called to the council. We each took a seat, but I was separated from my two friends. I sat beside Elladan, trying to get away from the story of pranking by Elrohir son of Elrond. Every time I talk to him, its either that or Linnende or saying he will get around to teaching me how to use a sword.

"So, what's today's word?" I asked Elladan.

"Sorry?" He said, with a confused look on his face. He looked like a little kiddie when he did that, how cute! 

"What is today's council about?" I said.

"Oh, just about several run ins with orcs and Mordor."

"Oh, is that all?" I said sarcastically. Again, I received a weird look. Elladan was cool, but he seriously needed a sense of humour. I spose poor guy, growing up with Elrohir…   

Anyways, the council went like this, except a hell of a lot slower:

1/Elrond greated everyone.

2/Eomer spoke his little bit about the war. 

3/ Pippin said of trouble in the shire and said how they had begun to attack small villages near the Brandywine. 

4/ A human by the name of Philomel, one of the dunedain, stood up and said her bit on the orc problem. And her companion Ilana, another human dunedain, added information. (Man it feels weird to call peeps human!) Apparently, the orcs were covering most of Middle earth. 

5/Then the council was to be adjourned until tomorrow because a verdict would take so long to reach and it was just about time for dinner.

I gladly rose from my chair and spotted Legolas out of the corner of my eye. I ran after him as he left the outdoor room to the garden. I followed him until he sat down on a bench and looked at the stars coming into the sky. 

"Legolas? Can I please talk to you?" I said quietly. He knew I had followed him all along.

"Fine, if that is your will."

"Listen, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. I didn't mean it, its just, I got Vala, against her will, to tell me what you had said to her. I'm sorry, I just wanted to know why you ran away on me."

"Is that all? You are telling me Blythe, that you had me worried over verily nothing? Maidens!"

" Don't call me a maiden mr greenleaf! I hope you know I do not act like one and may it bring a shock to the world when I do. But seeing how I'm not going to do anything so drastic as that… Anyways, I guess I should get over Hallis. It has been three months and we were hardly even dating. I know I thought he was the one at the time but it was foolish of me. Elves and humans can't marry. I mean sure, Aragorn and Arwen can get away with it, but its not meant to happen.

"I know I thought I felt that way about him, but it wasn't real love. It wasn't that at all. Love is so much more. We were just two crazy teens feeling something that was never there." I said, tears coming to my eyes and my voice beginning to tremble. Legolas wiped away my tears with his hand.

"It is hard to wipe away the past, especially losing your first love. In time you will find the right one for you, I promise." He said. When he said that his left hand was put behind his back and I swear he crossed his fingers. Oh well…

I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and stood up, offering his hand. "We had best get to dinner, the hour is growing late." He said, and I took his hand. We then walked back side by side. I was glad I had cleared that mess up. At least now we could just be friends, for a little while.

~*~

At dinner, I sat again with Vala. Linnende was swept up with Elrohir, talking and joking. They made a great couple. I was now waiting for the wedding bells to ring. To think, after less than two days, two people can hook up and talk like old friends would. I think that's one of the many mysteries of love. I smiled as the two unofficial 'lovebirds' laughed together in perfect unison. 'That will change tolkein's ending' I thought to myself. Everything would change since Thea and I had come to middle earth. Speaking of Thea, I searched for her face. She was again seated with Dolenagarion. I really wanted to know what was going on with those two. I then devised a plan, that would involved Vala and myself. A plan to unravel the mystery. I told Vala and she agreed to help, though quite hesitantly. 

~*~

I crept from dinner early with Vala, just after Thea and Dolenagarion left. We followed them back to Thea's room and heard noises from inside. I pressed my ear to the door.

"Oh, Dolen, what shall I do. I want to find love again and move on, but I feel held back."

"You will find the love you seek Thea, sooner or later."

Was this Dolenagarion her shrink? I listened again.

"I hope your right." I heard Thea reply.

"Maybe I could be that someone?" Dolenagarion said.

"No, I'm not ready. Please, Dolenagarion, get your hands off me!" Thea screamed. Vala and I both heard that and tried to bust down the door. It was no use. It had been locked and the door was too heavy. 

"HELP!" screamed her voice again from the inside. He was trying to rape her. My room was next door so I ran into it and pulled out the sword I had been given by Elrohir that morning for practise sessions. I ran back to the door and tried to wedge it open using the sword. It wasn't working so I started hacking at the door. I didn't care if I had to pay the door off, I just wanted to save my sister. I heard Thea struggling in there. Dolenagarion obviously took no notice of us. 

"Vala, go get help now! Please!" I screeched and she took off like a flash. I kept hacking at the door in the mean time, working as hard as I could to make a decent whole in the door. Vala returned a short while after with Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Legolas and a few guards. Elrond came running up behind.

I stood aside to let them do the work as Vala tried to calm me down.

They broke the door down and tried to fight Dolenagarion off. He fought back giving Elladan a nasty hit to the side of the head with a chair. A deep cut was formed and he passed out from the impact. Legolas finally apprehended Dolenagarion and pinned him to the ground. Vala and I rushed over to Thea who was in a bad state. I tried to comfort her, but found it no use. Then I saw Elladan on the ground and dragged him over to the bed while Uncle Elrond was questioning Dolenagarion. Fire grew in his eyes like I thought I would never see. 

Dolenagarion was then taken to a cell. Thea was taken to a healer, and no one was to visit her. Elladan had come around and refused treatment. Such a tragedy I thought I would never have to see happened to my family that night. I was scared. Something was not right with that scum bag Dolenagarion to begin with. Something fishy. 

~*~

Later that night I sat on my bed thinking. I was in too much shock to change nor sleep. I swear, if I had been given the chance I would have snapped that bastard the moment I laid hands on him! How dare he do what he had! I decided to pay him a little visit.

I walked down to his cell and told the guards my business with him. They let me up to the bars but no further. Dolenagarion just sat there, laughing at me whence he saw my face.

"Did you honetly think you could stop me? How could you when the dark queen is on my side! And I am on hers." He said.

I spat on him. "I know we can stop you. The dark queen can't save you when I get my hands on you!" I shouted back, alarming the guards, who from then kept a close watch on me.

"She sees all, and is all powerful. There is no chance that you could defeat us. You are weak. You can't even wield a sword. What chance do you think you have?" 

"more of a chance surviving to see the next sunrise than what you do." I said. I walked off from the cell. A fronted the guards.

"You heard what he said about a dark queen didn't you?" I asked them commandingly.

"Yes milady, we did, and we shall tell the lord so." The guard on the left said.

"Thank you. Now show that scum no mercy, for he shall give none. I shall see my uncle now, and tell him the news." I said, walking off to find Elrond.

~*~

I found Elrond wandering the halls. His face was grave with concern and anger.

"My lord." I said, walking up to him and bowing. (I didn't curtsie now, for my rage had proved to me that I was no less in strength than any man and I would prove this). 

"Blythe? Why do you seek me out so late?" 

"My lord, I went to visit my sister's aggressor." And I told him the rest of the story. 

"This shall be discussed immediately. Call the servants and tell them that the council shall begin in three hours!" He said to me. I than bowed and ran down the hall to find Themis.

~*~

I knocked on her bedroom door and told her to get everything ready.

"Milady, why must it be so late of night?" 

"It is of great emergence. Please, ask no questions now, there is little time to waste."

*************************************

A/N: Well what do you think? Maybe to tragic, but its really the only way I can finish the council off. Also, do you think Legolas is still in his usual character? I think I have changed him, but, oh well, he's still a SNAG with the exception of the new age thing…

~Oracle and the noble platypus: I'm so sorry we have hardly heard from you this chapter. What do you think of your characters so far? Ok? Luckily that its early on so I can make any changes you want me to.

~Levanna: Is Vala still who you pictured her to be? She is really the one helping Blythe get through all of her problems and as far as I can tell, always will.

~Chickie D: I'm glad you like Elrohir. He is really cool! Tell me if you want a more focused view on their relationship etc. 

~Entwife: I'm sorry! I'm still trying to get to your character! I'll give her more of a focus in the next chapter if I can. Sorry again!

Also, if you want a passage from your characters view on something or me to give you character more of a focus, then review with it, because I am hoping to delve into each character more. Also. NO MORE CHARACTERS TO BE ADDED!!!! I am hoping to have this Amazonian dunedain thing happening, so the girls can have a battle or two, and show that girls are just as good as boys at stuff.

Review!!!!!!!!

~Angelic Elf*

The little warrior princess.  


	11. Chapter 11: high stakes

Purple Sky

****

By Angelic elf

**_Disclaimer: I own characters that are not out of LotR, only Blythe, Thea, Themis and _****_Dolenagarion._**

Vala belongs to Levanna, Linnende belongs to Chickie D. Other new characters belong to The noble platypus, Entwife and Oracle 10. 

****

I have also decided to allow a few more characters into the story. Please enter the details:

**Race, age, height, physical characteristics, name (unless u want me to make one up), weapon, background and any other info u want. **

****

~*~

**Chapter 11: High stakes**

**~*~**

The hours passed and the council had been summoned. I sat down, rage still in my heart, and fire in my eyes. Elrond told of what happened to thea and what I had encountered in the cells. Dolenagarion was to be tried. If found guilty, I was to destroy him.

Dolenagarion was dragged into the circle. I glared at him, making sure he knew that his hours were numbered. Thea remained in the healing wing. I refused to have her here for this. She wasn't emotionally strong enough to deal with it.

The trial was now to begin.

"Dolenagarion son of Dolmanior, you have been found guilty of treason and rape. What do you plead?" Elrond stated calmly, controlling his anger well.

"She wanted it, the whore, she wanted it and she knew it." He spat out, slyly.

"She did not! She told you to stop!" I stood up shouting. "You F***ing liar! Admit it!" I had to be dragged to my seat and pinned there by Elrohir, Elladan and Legolas.

"Calm yourself mellonamin. It will not make things better." Legolas whispered to me.

"What do you plead?" Elrond pushed.

"Not guilty." Dolenagarion said.

"My lords and ladies, you have heard the facts, and the offenders plead. Dolenagarion tell us in your own words what happened that night." Elrond said.

"Thea took me back to her room to _talk._ She was hinting at it. She wanted it. I thought she was just being a tease. So I… well…you know… bedded her, but she kept screaming no. I thought it was her way." Dolenagarion stated. I didn't trust him. He was lying.

"Liar!" I shouted again and Legolas covered my mouth with his hand.

Dolenagarion then continued. "Then the door was being knocked on. I thought it was a servant. I had locked the door earlier so there were no interruptions. Again knocking on the door. Then a few minutes later, something was striking it at. I thought it was nothing so I continued. Then all of a sudden, people barged their way in, attacking me. I fought back as anyone would in defence, but I was out numbered. I was then pinned to the ground, knocked out and I found myself in a cell. That was when she appeared." He said pointing at me. I squirmed in my seat, trying to get free. "She yelled at me, saying she would kill me. That she elf continued to yell at me than walked off. I do not deny I have been working with the Lady of Darkness for some time." He said, a smirk creeping across his face.

"Please, all here before this criminal today, decide your verdict." Elrond said. Then each in turn said that he was guilty. When it came to my go, the boys had no choice but to let me go.

"I think you know my verdict. Guilty as doth the orcs roam again." I said loudly.

"Then it is decided, Dolenagarion, you shall hence forth be killed by the sword… tonight at the hour of 8." Elrond said, then he signalled for the criminal to be taken away. "Blythe, as per your request, you shall destroy that beast. Now, we must decide what be done about the new evil." 

Suddenly, Gandalf appeared. "I am sorry for my lateness Milord. It is true, a dark power is rising. I myself have ridden to the borders of Mordor. Evil has risen and an army is being formed."

"Than we have quite a decision to make." Elrond said, bowing his head. 

"My lord, please, can we not find out the purpose of this evil from that scum who is to die?" Asked a human with bronze-ish hair around jaw length. She wasn't tall at all. She had been greatly angered by the crimes committed and gave her verdict without hesitating. She stood firm and proud. 

"Yes, I believe Philomel has a point Lord Elrond. I shall ask the questions if you wish? There are many answers I wish to find out also." Gandalf replied.

"En rant Gandalf, but please, make haste, we have little time to spare. Council adjourned until the questions we seek have been answered." Elrond said. He then walked off, proud, but broken. All this had taken quite a toll on him, and I know that he wished to meet the undying lands soon.

As I walked briskly away, I was stopped by the one referred to as Philomel by Gandalf.

"Milady, I am sorry for all that has happened to your sister." She said, bowing.

"Thank you, I am grateful for what you said today." I replied, smiling.

"He deserves what he will get milady." Spoke up her companion. "I am Ilana. Please, I offer my services to where they are needed."

"Thank you, please, come now and dine with me."

~*~ 

Vala, Linnende, Philomel, Ilana and myself sat around at lunch, discussing the matters at hand. Especially the new evil rising from Mordor. 

"What can we do? All the males will probably be sent out to fight while we stay here and keep the house clean. If this is the end then I will face it too!" I said, slamming my fist on the table.

"But Blythe, you cannot wield a weapon, you will stand no chance." Linnende said, getting worried. I had let me emotions overrule me. They would consume me if I were not careful.

"I know that! But I will learn! As soon as this trial is all over and the council is out of the way, I will make sure somebody teaches me the skills I need."

"Well than Milady, we shall help you!" said Philomel, standing up and putting her hand in the centre of all of us. "To the end we fight! Together!" 

I stuck my hand in and said, "Together!" The rest followed suit, except for Linnende. She looked worried. 

"I don't know if this is such a good idea. Blythe, you can barely lift a sword, what makes you think you can use one properly by the time it is needed?"

"Because I know I can. All you need is hope, and you can conquer the world! Linnende. I will be ready. Look who I have to teach me!" I said, keeping my hand in the circle.

"Fine……………I'm in!" said Linnende, throwing her hand in.

~*~

Back at the council… 

There was a lot of talking until Elrond and Gandalf entered the circle.

"Well, what did he say?" shouted one of the men from Gondor.

"He refused to speak. I tried my hardest, but no word could refuse his mouth. In the end he took out a dagger that he had stolen and killed himself. He took the coward's way out. But he had punished himself." Gandalf said, slowly sitting down in his chair, His head in his hands.

"My lord, what can we do? We do not know what his wishes were. What the wishes of evil were." Said Legolas. 

"I do not know. Gandalf, what do you prescribe?" Elrond said.

"We can not risk open war. There are too many to fight, even with every race combined. We must send out spy's." Gandalf replied, lifting his head.

"Spy's? That is too dangerous! No one would accept!" Elrond said, a great fear in his eyes.

"Oh yes they would!" I said standing. "My lord, with or without your permission, I will find out what you need. I know what I need to go, and what to do." 

"And I will follow her!" said Vala.

"So will I!" shouted Philomel.

"To the end!" shouted Ilana.

"Count me…in!" said Linnende. This time, she did not hesitate. 

"No! There is no way you are going anywhere!" Elrond shouted.

"Wanna make a bet. My dear Uncle. Please, trust me judgement. They will not expect this!" I said, walking over to my uncle, bending down on one knee and taking his right hand. "I promise you, I will make it. If I am taught to fight, will you reconsider?"

"No, well, we shall see." He replied

"Yes!" I shouted, jumping into the air, punching my fist into the atmosphere.

"Lord Elrond, I would like to represent the hobbits and accompany these ladies on their journey." Spoke a small hobbit, sitting next to Samwise Gamgee. "I am Elanor Gamgee, at your service." She said bowing.

"Yes, but you too must learn how to wield a sword. It will be a long, hard road, I hope you all know. It won't be easy. Please, all be careful. I want you all back here, whence you return in one piece." Elrond replied.

"Welcome aboard Elanor!" I said holding out my hand.

"Thankyou Milady. I will serve you in any way I can, like my father has to Frodo." She said, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Well, I suppose we had best get practising our weapons." I said, walking off. Somehow, my heart felt lighter. My spirit, freer. My companions followed me and we left to find the weapons smith.

~*~

A/N: Well the three musketeers…ehem… sorry the girls are right to go! Well, sorta. Will Thea ever be sane again? Will Blythe ever figure out how to use a sword? Is Uncle Elrond going to let them go? Stay tuned to find out next time on Purple Sky.

(Theme music played here: A new beginning by Good charlotte.)

Entwife: I am so sorry it took me so long to fit you into the story! Please forgive me! Elanor seems to be like you have suggested. Shy until u get to know her then really really talkative. She will definitely get along with Bly. 

Oracle 10: Ilana will always be included and her skills will be needed soon I expect. She won't be having a small part soon, that's what I'm aiming for with all the girls. To have equal likeable parts in this _epic._

Levanna: I luv ur story! Rock on chicken!

Yeah, I'm so sorry the chapters have been rushed, I think I'm just so preoccupied with exams and stuff, but hey! Its da holidays now! Yeah!


	12. Chapter 12: Ilfirin

Purple Sky

****

By Angelic elf

Disclaimer: I own Blythe, Thea only. Vala belongs to levanna, Linnende to Chickie D, Elanor to Entwife, Philomel to the Noble Platypus and last but certainly not least, Ilana belongs to Oracle 10. 

_A/n: Thankyou all for your kind reviews and for supporting me throughout this story. Also, in this chapter, we shall be welcoming a new character, __Moriwen_. 

~*~

**Chapter 12: ****ilfirin******

The six girls and I left to find the weapons smith, talking excitedly. All that was except for Vala. I knew she was worried, even if I can't read minds, her facial expressions said it all. I casually looked to the left of me, and between the trees I saw Legolas with another elf maiden. I pang of jealousy struck me hard. What! Why am I so jealous? I don't…Oh no. I think I fancy Legolas!

I stopped in my tracks and veered off the road. "Blythe, hurry up!" called Philomel.

"Yeah, just a second, I'll catch up to you guys." I yelled back. Good, he didn't hear me. Well, they are a fair way off. 

Was my heart telling me that Legolas had found someone else? And so quickly? He knew that I, no he didn't. I never told him how I felt. Its my own fault. Well, bugger him! Any way, I will be on the road soon, so; there is no point in romance. He didn't even stop me going! So he doesn't feel that way about me. Well, he can deal with it.

I ran after my friends who had now made it to the smith. Vala took me aside.

"What was that about? Why did you run off like that?" she asked.

"Its nothing…I'll tell you later." I replied and joined the group, who were looking at the different swords. 

I glanced at a rather exquisite number. It was gold, with intricate elvish writing along the blade. The hilt was wrapped in beautiful blue leather. The cross section (sorry, I don't know what its called, the bit that separated the handle and the blade.) was in the shape of a heart and there was a blue gem embedded in the centre. 

"Ah, you have sighted a rare beauty milady." The weapon smith said, walking up behind me. "I am Cepheus the weapon smith of Rivendell. You are looking at the sword made for Luthien herself, though; she declined to draw it against another. It has never been used. It is thought that its purpose was not for the lady, but another worthy of such honour. No body can touch it, nor choose it. It will choose its wielder."

"What do you mean? It will choose its wielder? Does that thing have a mind of its own?"

"In a sense it does. All who wish to own the sword hold their right hand out to clasp it. The sword will glow red and push the one who tries it away. That is only if it rejects them. Go on, try it. If it does not choose you, I can fix you something else up." Cepheus replied.

"Ok, here goes nothing." I said. I stretched out my hand and I heard gasps from Linnende and Vala. They must know of the legend. The sword started to glow a radiant red. I kept going, my hand getting closer, than the swords glow changed colour to blue. Blue? But, I thought it… O my dear sweet lord!

Cepheus stared at me. He bowed down as I grabbed a hold of the hilt. It had chosen me! Me of all people/elves! Cool! 

"You can stand up you know." I said to Cepheus, but he stayed down, then Linnende and Vala bowed down too. "What in Chuckie Cheese is going on here, so the sword chose me, that doesn't mean…Oh, I don't have to do any special quests and such do I? I'm doomed!" I shouted.

I looked at the sword in my right hand. It was still glowing blue. I saw my reflection in the blade, then it turned into a movie! I think it was me, I was fighting, holding the sword up and shouting orders. I was dressed in a beautiful armour of gold with a blue tunic on. I had become a warrior. This is so freaky. 

My eyes had become white, like I was in a trance. I stared down at the blade, then snapped back. I looked around. Vala was looking at me in a mix of surprise and worry. She knew the legend obviously. I had to find out what it was, but not here. 

"Well, I guess I have got what I came for. I'll take a sheath with that thanks Cepheus. Hurry up guys, we have to find Aragorn." Philomel and Ilana followed. The two had already owned a sword. Elanor then followed, carrying a hobbit sword. It had elvish writing across the blade. All in all, it was very similar to sting.  Vala and Linnende thanked Cepheus and followed suit. 

~*~

We walked around for a while, and then the dinner bell rang. We couldn't find Aragorn anywhere, so we left for dinner, figuring that we would see him there.

As we entered the hall, masked words fluttered around from elf to elf. The humans took no notice about this. What was going on. Elrond approached me and took me aside.

"Is it true? Do you possess the sword of Luthien, ilfirin?" He asked me in a hushed voice, his eyes searching mine as though he was trying to read my thoughts. 

"Well, yeah, why?" I asked.

"Oh, no. This is very bad indeed. I had no clue it would be you Blythe. I had my suspicions, that it was your sister, not you. We have a situation on our hands now. And I don't like it one bit." He replied, worry growing over his face.

"Ok…I'm going to sit at the table now…and eat…and ignore what you just said…because you are REALLY freaking me out now." I said, backing off slowly, bumping into people as I went. Oh great! My uncle is a loony!

I found Vala with Philomel and Ilana. Linnende was sitting with Elrohir _again!_ Oh, love, isn't it grand. I sat beside Vala who was talking to Philomel and Ilana about teaching Elanor and me how to use a sword. What way to approach it and stuff. 

"Vala?" I said.

"Yes Blythe, what is on your mind?"

"What is the big deal about this sword…I don't get it." 

"I shall tell you later. It will take much time to tell the full story."

"Ok…well, I'll tell you guys what I saw earlier than."

"Yes, what did happen?" asked Ilana.

"Well, I looked to the side and I spotted Legolas with another elf maiden." I said. Vala gasped and Philomel and Ilana looked confused.

"So…" Philomel started.

"So, he confessed he had feelings for me and now he is running off with this other chick! Oh, he makes me so mad!" I said, maybe a little too loud. A few elves looked at me weird, then turned away, too busy talking about the current events.

"Don't look now, but here he comes." Said Philomel.

"Blythe! Mae govannon mellonamin." He said happily. I turned my back to him and continued to talk to Vala about the adventure coming up. "Blythe, please, do not ignore me. What have I done now?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ilana asked.

"Legolas, where did you run off to?" said a female voice.

I turned around in my seat. It was her! I got up and walked off, glaring at her as I left.

"What is wrong? Legolas?" asked the maiden, wrapping he arms around Legolas' right arm.

"I'll be back soon Moriwen, wait here." He said, running after me.

I walked off in a huff. I heard him follow me.

"Blythe! Blythe! Wait." He called to me. "What is wrong? Why will you not speak to me?"

"Get away from me you prick!" I shouted and walked off again.

This time he grabbed me around the waste and turned me around.

"Blythe, stop it. What is going on?"

"You! Now let go of me!"

"No, not until you tell me what is wrong."

"You said you liked me, and now your frolicking with that elf!"

"I am not frolicking with Moriwen! She is a friend."

"Well I don't think she sees things that way."

"Blythe. I do not like her in that way. I consider her no more than a friend. I like you. A lot. But I'm afraid you might run from me."

"I like you too Legolas. I won't run. I'm over it. I have grieved and I can no more. What has happened has, and I can't change that. A very wise elf told me that. I have moved on."

" I'm glad you have." He said, looking into my eyes. I looked back, staring into what were the heavens to me. He leaned in slowly, and I braced myself. His lips were about to brush mine when…

"Blythe! Blythe! Come back! Elrond is about to make an announcement and he needs you there!" Linnende called out.

"Oh man!" I said under my breath. Legolas just laughed and took my hand and we walked slowly back to the dinning hall.

I promised myself I wouldn't be so quick to judge from that moment on. I had to learn to trust. I had to learn to love, and Legolas would teach me this.

~*~

Author's Note: Well another chapter done! Oh yeah Ilfirin means immortal in elvish. The story of the sword will be in the next chapter.

Blythe and Legolas almost kissed! Hehehehe! How cute! 

Kate: Welcome to the family! Sorry there is a feud going on, but it will all work together this way. I hope you don't mind. Its just I have had Legolas and Blythe fancy each other for a while and you want Moriwen to fancy him too, so, I wanted some action between the two. I don't think there will be a cat fight. Its not that bad.

Levanna: Vala taught Blythe that very lesson, but I don't think I covered it enough in a previous chapter. I read your published story and I reviewed! It was fantastic. I am going to have Aragorn help with the weapon thing. He is like into that whole thing and its good to have different styles being taught. It means the learner can better themselves in aspects where the mentor is weaker. 

Chickie D: Do you hear wedding bells? I think I do in the future. There will be a little romance between Legolas and Blythe, but I think minus the archery. We have an archer in the group and I think it would be overdone to have two if you follow. But thank you any ways. It has given me some ideas. 

Entwife: Say hello to mini-me sting! I wanted you to come up with a name. Naming your sword is kinda personal, and it has to reflect its owner. I'm glad u like the story. It really gives me the incentive to keep writing! 

Oracle 10: Thank you! I didn't think anyone would read this at first. I thought people would think: Oh no not another fall into M.E. story. Boring!: but I'm glad u like it. I have heaps of fun with making up characters and story lines and stuff, and adding other people's characters gives me a bit of a challenge, trying to have the charc. Live up to the owners standards.

Platy: Thank you! I'm glad you like Philomel. I'll try and get the musical side to her up soon. Promise! 

Arion Naomi: Thank you! I will not stop this story! I can't really figure it out how to end it yet. So I think there might be a few sequels happening. I don't know. We'll soon find out. 


	13. Chapter 13: The making of a heroine

Purple Sky

****

By Angelic elf

Disclaimer: I own Blythe, Thea only. Vala belongs to levanna, Linnende to Chickie D, Elanor to Entwife, Philomel to the Noble Platypus and last but certainly not least, Ilana belongs to Oracle 10. 

~*~

Chapter 13: The making of a heroine

~*~

As Legolas and I walked into the dinning hall, Uncle Elrond ushered me to the stage where he was giving his announcement. I stood behind him and to the right a bit as he took centre stage.

"MY friends, I have gathered you all here tonight, for a very important reason. One that without a doubt will shock you, yet bring hope. My niece, Blythe, of whom some of you know, has been given a great gift. I gift that many have tried to take for themselves, yet been rejected of such a privilege. Of course, I am talking of Ilfirin. The sword that was never drawn. The sword belonging to Luthien." There were mummers throughout the hall now, and I saw Legolas standing at the bottom of the stage, his face in disbelief. Personally, I didn't get what the big deal was, but then again, I had no idea what was going on anyway. 

Elrond spoke again after the mumbles had died down. "It is of Legend that whoever possesses the sword of Luthien, shall one day defeat the evil that threatens middle earth. With the sword come many rights and responsibilities. Now Blythe must take in a coronation ceremony as one of the protectors of middle earth, a great honour. There are but two protectors of Ennor: Galadriel and Finrod. Now Blythe will join them." A round of applause echoed through the hall, and Legolas turned white. Everything was now coming together. But why me? I can't fight or use a sword and stuff. I'm doomed!

"The coronation shall take place whence Blythe has learnt all she can, concerning her now responsibilities and the wielding of the sword Ilfirin. Now please, enjoy this meal." He said finally, stepping down form the stage and I followed him. He then turned to face me.

"This is a big responsibility to be placed on your shoulders Blythe, though, now that is made, it cannot be unmade, unless by death. I'm sorry to weigh such troubles on a young mind."

"Nah, don't worry about it, there was nothing you could do, nor anything I could do. It was meant to be." I replied, faking a smile. I had no idea what I had gotten myself into.

"I will help you where I can. I promise I will follow you to the end." Said Legolas, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I must go now. I shall see you tomorrow. Namarie." Elrond said, and headed to his study.

"Come on Legolas, lets get something to eat." I said dragging him off to the dinning table.

~*~

 Thea had remained in her room since her attack, refusing to meet any. I was lucky that Vala and I were able to see her. I was worried sick night and day about her condition. She was slipping into a madness that nothing could free her from. She was falling gradually everyday, dying that bit more. I realise it would be too much to handle, but in a way I think she was taking it out of proportion. 

I decided to visit her alone after dinner and tell her what was going on, but not of the quest, it would make things worse. As I was about to enter her room, I heard voices. Not just Thea's, but that of another woman. The woman was saying harsh things and Thea was screaming. I pushed the door open and ran in. All I saw was the woman, making her escape out the window, faster than you can say holy Steve Irwin. 

I lunged at her but instead hit the wall and I blacked out. 

~*~

I woke up to find myself in bed, Legolas by my side. 

"Blythe." He whispered over and over again, to bring me back to consciousness. 

"Yeah?" I asked groggily.

"What happened? Why were you on the floor in Thea's room?"

"There was someone in there. A woman. She wasn't a maid, nor a nurse. I don't know who it was, but she took off after she saw me."

"I'm going to tell Elrond. Stay here. Don't even attempt to move from this bed." He said, planting a kiss on my forehead and running off.

This was great. Someone was torturing Thea. Wait…hold that thought. That may explain what's going on with her. But who is that woman? What is she doing here?

~*~

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. But I had a really good clifhanger happening. I couldn't help myself.

Levanna: I was meaning to get to Vala's explination this chapter but Elrond's speech ran away with me. It will happen next chapter I hope.

Platy: The orc butt kicking won't be for a little while yet. Sorry, but Philomel will fight soon.

Mirkwood Queen: Glad u like Moriwen. You will hear from her soon.

Thanks again all! Its great you like the story! Also, I can't say who this chick is but I think you will all guess.


	14. Chapter 14: Unsheathing a monster

Purple Sky

****

By Angelic elf

Disclaimer: I own Blythe, Thea only. Vala belongs to levanna, Linnende to Chickie D, Elanor to Entwife, Philomel to the Noble Platypus and last but certainly not least, Ilana belongs to Oracle 10. 

~*~

Chapter 14: Unsheathing the monster

~*~

I left my bed immediately after Legolas left. Nothing was going to happen to my sister! Anyways, I had Ilfirin. Ok, so I can't really use aq sword, but if I swing it around enough, it may get rid of that chick.

About our third day in Imladris I had found a passage into Thea's room from mine. I would use that today, so I wouldn't get caught running in the halls. I went over to a door behind a tapestry that was haning on my wall beside the wardrobe. I  opened the door and followed the dark path. Just as well it wasn't a long journey. It was really creepy in there. From this secret path, you could end up in any room in this wing. Or at least that was my guess. I had never followed it all the way through. Cobwebs were stuck to the roof and the walls, almost blocking the way through. I kept an eye out in case I ran into a spider. There are two types of spiders in middle earth. 

1/ Iddy biddy baby ones that can poison you, but not really cause much harm.

2/ and humongous fugly things that are about 7ft tall and can eat you whole.

Luckily, in this place, there were only the little ones.

I tried not to bump into things as I went, but found it almost impossible, judging by the fact that I didn't have anything to light my way. As I went along, I bumped Ilfirin on the right hand wall. I stopped to check if it was alright when I noticed it was glowing. It wasn't blue, nor was it red. It was green! At least I had light now! But why would it glow like that?

I found the door I was looking for and opened it slowly. I peered through the small crack and saw that woman again. She was leaning over Thea's body, whispering things to Thea, who was asleep, but tossing and turning. IU jumped out from behind the door and blocked the window, so she couldn't get out.

"You again!" she said.

"Yeah, it's me. Now get the hell away from my sister and never come back again or taste gold bitch!" I said, holding ilfirin in a defensive stance. She merely laughed at me, drawing her own sword. Her laugh was like a witches cackle, similar to the wicked witch of the west's. Well, this time, the witch wouldn't melt, she would burn in hell.

The woman ran at me, her sword swinging around in the air. Oh god, what did I get myself into! When she was about to strike me down, I ducked, barley missing the blade. She raised her sword again and the blade flew downwards. I had to block the window, she couldn't get out. I barely blocked her sword with mine. I could hardly stop her. She pushed down on my sword with her's. I could barely handle this and new my arm's would give way. I pushed against her, with what little strength I had. I was about to pass out when my body mustered up the last of its strength. Miraculously, I was able to push her away, and she flew back wards, hitting the wall. I raised my sword again and flew down at her, she rolled away, but I managed to graize her arm. Without warning, she made a run for the window. I stuck out ilfirin, which tripped her. She rolled on the ground and I came over to strike her again, but I missied and she jumped out the window. I collapsed on the ground. My arms cained. My entire body ached from the effort. Now I know I need those sword lessons. Something told me these attacks would not stop, and if I was going to defeat this chick, I had better learn the basics.

As I tried to get up,Legolas and Elrong barged into the room and spotted me, lying on the ground.

"Mellonamin! Are you alright?" he said frantically, searching my body for any sign of injury.

"Legolas, I'm quite fine! I just had another run in with that woman. Did he tell you about her Uncle?" I asked Elrond who nodded his head and tended to Thea.

"She will not make it to the end of the week if these attacks keep happeneing. I will go and get someone to guard Thea. I worry for her life and sanity." Elrond replied, walking out of the room. At that moment, Arwen and Aragorn ran in to see what was going on.

"Blythe! Are you ok?" Arwen asked, running over to me.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Just someone, please tend to Thea. I'm going to practise. I really need to get this sword thing down before the next attack." I said, getting up with the help of Legolas and walking from the room. 

"I shall help you there my friend, but maybe you sould rest." Aragorn suggested.

"NO! We don't know when this woman will be back. I have clearly underestimated her and almost paid for that with my life. I will not let her take Thea from me. There is no time!" I said, stopping in the doorway.

"Then I shall help you now. Legolas, stay here with Arwen, just in case. Do not leave until there are elves guarding this room." Aragorn said, leading the way.

~*~

I followed him to a small field. It was green and there were wild flowers everywhere. If only I could stop to smell them I thought. But I can't. I have to be able to fight and win.

"Now, tell me what happened during your fight." Aragorn said, siting down, his sword in his lap. I told him what happened. A smile crept over his face. "Very good indeed! Well, it will not take much to teach you. Fighting relies mainly on instinct. Though it is better to know the basics, you would do well if you listen to what your instincts are telling you. That is what you did today. You kept fighting, though you had little strength left, which may in itself have killed you. You show courage my friend. You will make a fine warrior someday."

"Thanks, I think. Well, lets get down to business shall we?" I said, pulling Aragorn to his feat.

"Well, we shall work on you defence first. I'm going to come at you and you have to block the blow. I will go easy at first, bu that won't last long."

Aragorn did as he said. He struck at me softly at first and I blocked it. This kept happeneing, each time, his strength in the blow becoming stronger and harder. I didn't know if I could keep going. But I had to, for Thea. After at least half an hour of the same thing, he stopped swinging at me. My arms were killing me, but I didn't stop. I refused to stop. No one was going to take my life from me.

Next, it was my time to attack. This went on for about the same amount of time, but I couldn't break through Aragorn's blocks. Finally, I did so, giving him quite a cut on his left arm.

"I'm so sorry! Oh gosh Aragorn! Sorry!" I screeched, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Not bad." Was all he said. "I haven't had such a cut like this before. Even the uruk-hai couldn't harm me this much in one blow. Maybe we should leave it for today. The sun is sinking fast, and you have mastered all we needed to today. Tomorrow I shall teach you a few tricks. " he said, leading the way up to the house.

"Thanks for everything Aragorn." I said, walking up beside him.

"Think nothing of it. Things haven't been easy for you, losing your parents and know having to complete a prophecy. I understand how you feel on those two levels."

"I know you do, that's why I'm lucky I have you as a friend and relative." I said and we walked up in silence, side by side. I secretly wished I could be like Aragorn. He was lord of the Dunedain, great with weapons and can hold his own, more than ever, he was a great leader, listener and friend.

~*~

We were met in the hall by Vala, Linnende, Ilana, Philomel and Elanor. They took me up to my room, where they had food and drink brought up to my room.

"What's all this about guys?" I asked, sitting on my bed. They filled in after me, taking a seat where they could.

"I think you are now ready to hear the legend of Luthien." Vala said, sitting next to me.

I listened intentively as she told the story.

"In the first age, Luthien, daughter of King Thingol Grey-cloak of Doriath and Melian of the people of Valar, fell in love with Beren, son of Barahir of the first house of the Edain. Together they were wrested a _silmaril_ from the iron crown of Morgoth. Luthien became mortal and was lost to Elvan-kind. Before she was lost to mortality, a sword was made for her, by the elvan smiths of her father. This sword was for her, to make her decision. If she declined the sword (which she did) she was lost to mortality, if she took it, she would become a great leader of her people, and a warrior who could end all wars. The declined the sword, which was lost, then found by Elrond at the beginning of the third age. She went on, had one son to Beren, who was called Dior. The _silmaril_was passed to him, and so on through his family, first through his daughter Elwing. 

"Elwing wedded Earendil, son of Turgon, the King of the hidden city of Gondolin and with the power of the _simmaril _passed the shadows and came to the Uttermost west, and speaking as an ambassador of both elves and men obtained the help by which Morgoth was overthrown. Earendil was not permitted to return to mortal lands, and his ship bearing the _simaril_ was set to sail in the heavens as a star, and a sign of hope to the dwellers in middle earth oppressed by the Great enemy or his servants. 

"The _simarilli_ alone preserved the ancient light of the two trees of Valinor before Morgoth poisoned them at the end of the first age."

"so what does the silma..silmar…the s thing have to do with with the sword and me?" I asked Vala.

"Only one of the three _simaril_ were found. Only you can take the other two from the crown of the Dark Queen. I am guessing she is somehow related to Morgoth. It was said he had two children, their names were never known to any but the dark lord and his close friends. It was thought that Sauron was his eldest child, but it was later found that he was not, and as Morgoth's children were not yet old enough to rule, Sauron ruled in their place and took care of them as his own children. So there is a possibility she is the daughter of Morgoth, the rightful ruler of Mordor, as Sauron is now dead, she is fit to rule, and by the looks of things, take over middle earth, like her father. Once the two remaining _simaril_ have been taken from the crown, she will loose her powers and immortality, making her weak and easier to destroy."

"Lovely." I said sarcastically. "But that still doesn't tell us who this other woman is."

"I think you know who it is Blythe. I think that you are the only one who does." Vala replied.

We sat up and talked for the rest of the night until I finally fell asleep. 

~*~

Authors Note: 

Oracle10: Moriwen is no worry, and will never have the love of legolas (Sorry Mirkwood queen) and don't take this out on Mirkwood Queen. She rules!

Platy: Yes, I think I'll let you get a little Thea torturer ass kicking, but in the end… I can't say that sorry, you'll have to wait and see.

Mirkwood queen: Sorry I couldn't fit you in this chapter! Maybe the next one. Yes I think you might be in it. Ssssshhhh!

Chickie D: Thanks a bunch darlz. I'm glad ur liking the story! Thea's torturer will get her just deserts soon, don't worry. She has already had the entrée, next comes the main!

Entwife: I'm not saying anything. I can't, must…not…tell…you…who…this…chick…is! Sorry!

Levanna: Sorry! I just end things that way one day, then come back the next and can't work on the same level. No, its not you its me. Sorry! Thank you for your loyalty. Vala got to say the legend thingy! Hehehehe! Does happy dance coz I finally got it in!

Thank you all for reviewing  and reading my fic!


	15. Chapter 15: The passing of Thea

Purple Sky

****

By Angelic elf

Disclaimer: I own Blythe, Thea only. Vala belongs to levanna, Linnende to Chickie D, Elanor to Entwife, Philomel to the Noble Platypus and last but certainly not least, Ilana belongs to Oracle 10. 

~*~

**Chapter 15: The passing of Thea**. 

~*~

I woke up and found that everyone was gone, but a new face was in the room. It was Elrond.

"I hear you now know what is ahead of you." he said, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I have. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to face my demons yet, if I'm ready to face the dark queen." I replied, rising from the bed.

"You will know. You don't have to set out yet, do not fear. You can leave when you are ready, but I urge you, do not take to long. The evil is growing again. This morning, three of a group of 100 of my best scouts have returned. They were ridding close to Helms deep. They were attacked by the uruk-hai, and that was nigh on a week ago. The uruk-hai will not be far from Rivendell. I wan't you to set out soon, the sooner this evil has been destroyed, the better." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I saw fear in his eyes. Fear of knowing that I would have to leave in but a few days. I knew it and so did he. Our days wee numbered.

"Ok, give me a few more days and I'll go. Just one thought. Do I have to go alone? I don't think I can face this evil alone."

"No, take your friends and anyone else who will follow you. I would not have you go alone anyway. Take one of my battalions."

"Uncle Elrond no. I can't If the uruk-hai are heading this way then you will need all you can muster. Along the way I will send who I can from your allies."

"Fine, but be careful. You are to take Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn, though I don't believe you have met Gimli. He will arrive this morning hopefully, and I'm sure he will follow you, especially if Legolas goes." He added smirking.

"What are you saying? Is Gimli gay?" my face in a state of amazement.

"Gay? Oh no! Definitely not, he fancies your grandmother." He said, chuckling at the thought. "Well, I had better go. I will call for you in an hour, please meet me in the council circle." He walked off, closing the door behind him.

My face sunk. I was going to leave, my days in Rivendell dwindled by and I thought I would never leave this place. I wish I didn't have to, but my journey had to come about, and I needed to get the _silmarilli_ from the dark queen. 

~*~

An hour later I met Elrond in the council patio. I was offered a seat and waited, as I was told more would arrive soon. A few moments passed and Legolas arrived, with a short and stout man. The little man was too tall to be a hobbit. He had a long red beard, a bronze helmet and carried an axe. This I guessed was Gimli elf friend. Legolas spotted me and walked over, Gimli by his side with a broad smile on his face.

"Legolas, how are you?" I said, as he took my hands.

"Well, I trust you are the same?"

"En rant. I could be better, but hey! That's the life of a warrior is it not?"

"Warrior?" spoke up Gimli. "Milady, I hope I am not being to bold in saying this, but you don't look much like a warrior."

"Oh, I know I don't. I have only been newly appointed to save middle earth. You must excuse the pun master dwarf.

"Oh, no, you've got spirit lassie. We could have used you in the fellowship of the ring. Maybe you could have kept Legolas's eye here away from…mphmmmm." Legolas covered Gimli's mouth with his hand.

"Don't worry about him Blythe, a little to much Meade I think." He said, blushing furiously.

"Oh, I won't worry about him, its you I worry about." I said, smirking and walking off to meet Vala, Elanor, Philomel and Ilana who had just entered the council.

"Thanks for the info last night Vala, it kinda opened my eyes to the bigger picture. I needed that. I think it has given me a purpose, so that I'm not forever wondering around this place."

"Think nothing of it. Come now, lets be seated." She said and we all sat on the left side of Elrond. Legolas sat to the right of me, Gimli beside him, smirking again. Vala sat on my right, her eyebrows furrowed.

Aragorn entered and sat beside Gimli. A few more men and elves entered, chatting eagerly, then the voices died down, ready for Elrond to begin.

"Thank you all for meeting me here. I'm sure all those who do not know of the legend of Ilfirin have now been informed and we can begin." He waited to make sure no one didn't know. "Very well than. We shall begin. As you all know, Blythe, my niece has had the sword ilfirin bestowed to her, as its master, and the one who shall complete the prophecy.  She will set out tomorrow night at the hour of twelve. She has asked that who wish to, shall accompany her to Mordor. Her mission s to take the two remaining jewels from the dark queens crown and return them to Rivendell. From there, they will be sent to Valinor. I shall play that part, as I am intending to leave for the sea soon. It is an extremely dangerous journey. The dark ladies spies will be sent out, though we do not know what form they take. We have though been tipped of that they will take form of ridders on horses. No, they are not the Nazgul, for they are the remaing dark elves."

I stood up now. Proud and tall I spoke, hoping to win hearts of admirers. The council area was full of warriors from all races. I could not take all, but I hoped someone would have the heart to help.

"I don't ask that you risk your lives for me. I ask that I have someone at least to escort me to Mordor. I will not have any in my company gamble their lives to the Dark queen or her armies. That is my job." I said, standing in the middle of the circle.

Vala stood up and walked over to me. "You know I would follow you to any end." She said bowing at my feet than standing beside me.

Next Linnende came over with Elanor. Linnende bowed down and said "To whatever end, I'm at your side." She then stood beside Vala.

"Same here milady." Said Elanor, who stood in front of Vala. 

"You can count on me Bly." Said Philomel, who casually walked over and stood beside Linnende.

"Don't forget me. I was born into this, and if it means my death, than I will accept no other honour." Came Ilana's voice.

"You have my bow and my heart Blythe. I shall protect you, and you shall return." Legolas said, kissing my cheek and standing on the other side of me. I glowed pink, but tried to cover it up. It didn't work, because Gimli could not stop laughing. He finally pulled himself together.

"Milady, I shall protect you and lover boy there." He said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Blythe, you have my sword. I would not have you leave without me, besides, you need to learn those tricks I spoke to you of." Aragorn said, taking my hand in a homie fashion.

Gandalf walked in and noticed what was going on.

"Your late." I said to him, reciting one of Frodo's lines.

"A wizard is never late Blythe Carlaw, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to. Oh, I almost forgot, I'll be going with you. You shall need my assistance." He said, a smile crawling on his face.

"Very well, 11 companions. I shall call you…" Elrond started.

"Excuse me, but do we really have to go through this again Elrond?" Gimli piped up.

"Well, it is tradition." Elrond said, a little dismayed. 

"Gimli, please, hold your tongue." Legolas said.

"Hold my tongue elf boy! Do not tell me to be quiet!" Gimli retorted.

(Insert wolf whistle here.)

"Thank you!" I said. Legolas and Gimli stared at me. "If it is tradition to be named then it shall happen. Gimli, don't get huffy." I said glaring him down. He cowered behind Legolas, who was laughing. "And Legolas, don't stir him up. Ok, I'm done." I said, taking back my stance.

"Ok, You shall be called the fellowship of Ilfirin." Elrond finished.

~*~

I visited Thea that night. She was asleep again, blissfully unaware of her attacks and of her younger sisters departure. I knelt be her bed and looked at her pale face. I checked her temperature. She was still warm, which meant she was still alive.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you Thea, but its for the greater good. I have to save _Ennor_ (middle earth). The dark queen must be defeated." I said quietly. I did not want to wake her from her first nights pleasant sleep in quite a while.

He eyes flickered open and she raised her head, a smiled played on her face. "I understand Bly. I don't like it, but if any one can do it, its you."

"Thea! Your awake!" I said, my arms hugging her. A tear fell down my face.

"Blythe. Listen to me. I know I don't have much longer. The dark queen has been in my thoughts, looking for your weakness. She knows your coming for her. She knows that you are the one who will complete the prophecy. She….coff…coff…aheugh!" Thea was chocking. I sat her up in bed and tried the Heimlich maynover on her. It didn't work. I screamed as loud as I could. "Help! Help!!!"   Aragorn and Elrond ran in, with Elrohir, Vala, Elladan and Arwen in close pursuit.

"What wrong?" Elrond asked frantically.

"She chocking, I was talking to her, then she woke up and talked back then she started chocking!" I screeched.

Elrond layed her back down and tried every healing remedy he could. Nothing worked. Thea grew paler by the second. She was fading. Gandalf rushed into the room and tried to help. Suddenly, colour came back to her cheeks. She was alive, barely. I stared in horror as I realised I had almost lost my sister again. Thea fell back into her coma. 

"Blythe." Elrond said. "I'm going to send her over the sea. The Eldar will keep her safe and restore her. She will not survive otherwise. Do you understand me?" I nodded my head, tears fell like springs from my eyes. "Elladan, get Glorfindel. Tell him that he must take Thea tonight. She is to pass over the seas with him."

Elladan nodded and ran to find Glordindel. I fell to the ground, holding Thea's hand, the tears refuse to stop. Arwen took me in her arms and tried to comfort me. "She will be safe. No harm can come to her there. I promise you." I just kept crying. My big sister, the one who had protected me my whole life was leaving me. I knew she couldn't protect me forever, but I never thought I couldn't do the same for her. I helped Arwen and Vala pack her things and ready the carriage that would take her. I knew that nothing could harm her now, but what if the the dark queen came after everyone else I loved? Would she do the same?

~*~ 

Late that night, Glorfindel set out with Thea in the carriage and a series of other elves. I waved goodbye, then ran inside and prepared myself. I had a long road ahead of me, and I needed to pack, and learn the path that we would take. This time, there was more at stake than Ennor. There was also Earth to worry about.

~*~

**Authors note:** Dum dum dummmmmmm…… Wellsies! It was the dark queen poisoning the mind of Thea! Good work Entwife! But I guess that wasn't to hard to guess? I didn't think so.

Platy: I would never kill you off! U rock. I don't think I would have the heart to kill off another character. U should have seen me when I killed of Hallis. I was crying so stupidly. Don't worry, the worst that can happen is you being knocked unconcious

Chickie d: I hear wedding bells again…but not til the sequel, possibly. 

Mirkwood queen: I'm sorry I didn't get you in this one! Sorry! Next chapter! I promise! Y because I have just finished it! I will get the message through to all that you are just friends after chapter 16, wait, it will have to be in chapter 16 because…whoops…can't say that!

**_Anar kaluva tielyanna!_ **  
'The sun shall shine upon your path'


	16. Chapter 16: The first meeting

Purple Sky

****

By Angelic elf

Disclaimer: I own Blythe, Thea only. Vala belongs to levanna, Linnende to Chickie D, Elanor to Entwife, Philomel to the Noble Platypus and last but certainly not least, Ilana belongs to Oracle 10. 

~*~

**Chapter 16: The first meeting.**

~*~

**Blythe's pov.**

I packed a few tunics, underwear, a map of Ennor, a brush with hair ties in my bedroom. Then I rushed down to the kitchens and got enough _lembas_ to last me a lifetime. I would be getting a bottle of _miruvour_ at sunset tomorrow, and the kitchen staff told me to rest and go to bed. For servants they could be quite pushy, but they were great elves.

I ran back upstairs, changed into my pyjamas and crawled under the blankets. My head lay on the pillow and thoughts swam through my head as I tried to fall asleep. Thea's face came to mind, she was happy, she had not been happy in such a long time. She was standing beside Glorfindel, hand in hand. She had found her other. But his was not so. Thea was in a coma! It…I can see the future! Just like my…grandmother. But, huh? I had almost forgot. I had to yet tell her about Thea and I. Wait, hold the phone and call Dominoes! Maybe, just maybe I can tap into her powers, if I have the same power as her, surely it could work.

I sat up and concentrated on nothing but Galadriel. Soon her face came to my mind.

**Galadriel's pov.**

I sat up in bed, someone was trying to get through to me. I got up and left to my watching glass. I followed the many paths silently. Who could tap into my power? Only those with the same power could do so. It was not Celebrian, she had passed over the seas many years ago and had no need to contact me. It could not be Arwen, she did not care for her power. Simbelmyne was long dead. So who could it be.

I filled up the silver flask from the small waterfall, then poured it into the mirrior. Faces came and went until it stopped on one particular elf. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She reminded me of Simbelmyne, and yet she looked like Simbelmyne's lover. But how could this be so?

**Blythe's pov.**

Her face was growing closer, and stronger. She had found out that I was summoning her and she was trying to find me. Then, like a trance, I was hooked. She was certainly powerful. I couldn't gain control, then I heard her voice in my head.

"Who are you to challenge the mighty Galadriel?"

I had become as stiff as I rock, and I could barely mumble out: "Blythe C..Ca..Carlaw."

"Blythe Carlaw?"

"Y…yes…daughter of Simbelmyne…your daughter…she lives." I stuttered out. 

"Simbelmye! What has become of her! Speak!"

"She lives in Earth, as a scientist for The Queensland government."

"and you say you are her daughter."

"Yes milady. I have an Elder sister also. She Is Thea, but has just been taken to the Grey havens."

"My granddaughters? Impossible! Preposterous! She did not wed!"

"Um, yeah she did, and she did have two girls, one is close to death and the other is to be sent to Mordor to save Ennor." I broke free of her clutches and returned to my room. I looked up at the ceiling. It was still crème, though in the shadows it was much darker. I rolled onto my left side and closed my eyes. Galadriel cannot deny me forever. I am her granddaughter whether she likes it or not.

~*~

I slept through most of the day. Ahh, just like school holidays. I thought about my life back home. I really missed mum and dad. I loved them heaps. I bet they would put on a turn if they knew what I was about to do. Oh, but somebody has to do it.

When I woke up, it would have been about two in the afternoon, but I couldn't sleep all day. I got up and changed into a light flowing pink top and blue leggings. It was a warm spring day, the birds were singing blissfully. If only I could enjoy it, for just a little while. I can't. For the greater good! I marched from my room and down to the dinning hall. I met Philomel and Ilana there. They were eating breakfast/lunch. My tummy was grumbling like a hungry hippo. 

"Ah, food!" I said, taking spoonfuls of mashed potatoes and pudding onto my plate, then mushing them together. Philomel looked at me with intrest while Ilana starred horrified. Philomel took a leaf out of my book and tried it.

"This isn't bad!" She said between mouthfuls of the concoction. "Try some 'lana, its good st'ff." she said, offering Ilana some.

"No thanks, I'm watching my weight." Pushing the spoon away from her.

Vala and Linnende walked in, saw the food that Philomel and I were eating and nearly threw up at the sight. "Oh Elbereth! How can you eat that?" Linnende screeched, as she truned a shade of green.

"Well, you get some on a spoon, then put it in your mouth then…." I started.

"Yeah, yeah,we get the picture." Ilana retorted.

Vala sat down and tried to eat a chicken leg, but found it rather difficult.

"Vala? How can you fight and kill orcs n stuff and not be sick, then see what we eat and feel sick?" Philomel asked, shovelling more pudding onto her plate.

"I have no idea Mel." Vala replied, looking at her chicken with the weirdest expression.

Elanor waltzed in and took a seat, looked at me, looked away, then looked again. "Ewww! Are you really going to eat that!"

"No, they have been wasting it. Of course they're eating that crap!" Ilana said.

Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf walked in at that very moment and stopped in their tracks.

"Is that pudding and mashed taters?" Gimli asked.

"The very same." I said with a childish smile on my face.

"Gimie! Gimie! Gimie!" Gimli shouted and ran over to the table, grabbed a plate and shovelled some on. He sat there eating, a grin on his face as the concoction went everywhere.

"Say it don't spray it!" I shouted and lightly pushed him. He fell off his seat and onto the ground, still holding the plate of tatudding (that's what I have called it). 

Everyone nearly fell over laughing at him. But good old Gimli just kept eating. "We should really plan our road." Aragorn said, sitting down next to Vala, brandishing a map of Ennor. "Now we know we cannot pass through Moria, as the gate has been broken. That leaves Caraharas or The gap of Rohan."

"We cannot pass over the mountain. What if it punishes us like last time?" Legolas asked.

"Alas, last time we crossed the mountain we bore great evil. This time we bare what can end the evil. It may be merciful this time." Gandalf replied. Pointing at the map. 

"Can we risk it?" Vala asked.

"We may have no choice, the gap of Rohan may be overridden with uruk-hai. If that is so, we can only take the mountain." Aragorn replied.

"Well, I say we try Caraharas. No doubt the uruk-hai will not dare cross the mountain, they will guard the gap. For them it is safer." I said.

"You have a point Blythe. Well shall we try the mountain. It is spring this time so the challenge will be far lesser." Gandalf said.

"Umm, I have a question. Do we have to walk? I think it would be safer to take horses." Linnende asked.

"Horses would be the safer option, we can cover more ground and it will find to be a safer get away if needed." Aragorn replied.

"Good idea Aza." I said. "I know _Astaldo_ would be upset at me if he missed this adventure."

"Well, there is one problem." Gimli said. 

"what is it?" Aragorn asked.

"Well, judging by my luck with horses, do you think it wise for me to ride?" Gimli replied.

"You can double up with me again friend." Legolas stated.

"Good oh!" Gimli shouted. I think he was being sarcastic.

"Umm, well I'm going to need a horse, and so will Elanor." Philomel said.

"I can arrange that." Gandalf said.

"Good, then we are set. Get the rest you can, finish preparing and we shall meet at the stables at 11:30." Aragorn said, rolling up the map and walking off, no doubt to share this remaining time with Arwen and Eldarion.

I left the table in the company of Legolas and we headed for the garden.

~*~

We stood by the same waterfall that Arwen and Aragorn did in the first movie. It was awfully romantic. I looked into his blue eyes, dreaming away.

"Blythe, I do not like that you are about to face this evil, but I am behind you no matter what. Amin mela Lle." Legolas said to me, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Amin mela Lle." I replied. Our faces drew in closer, and his moist lips brushed mine. I knew he was my other. From the moment I met him. Our lips met and we kissed passionately. It was utter bliss. 

We spent all afternoon by that waterfall and I enjoyed every moment of it. Who knew when we could do the same again? At sunset, we walked back to the dinning hall, hand in hand, our hearts joined as one.

~*~

At dinner, legolas sat with Gimli, down the table a few places from me. He glanced at me on a regular basis, and smiled, the favour of which I returned. I think Gimli had almost put two and two together. Then Moriwen walked in. She went straight over to Legolas, "to talk". If she dare to make a move on him….

I then, being bold, walked up to Legolas, bumping Moriwen out of the way and kissed him on the cheek. "I hate being separated from you for so long Melamin." I said, sweetly. I don't think he knew what was going on, but Gimli did. He roared with laughter.

"Go lassie! Ha! Go get him!"

"Gimli? What is the meaning of this mellonamin?" Legolas asked Gimli, who was now rolling around on the floor laughing so hard he was red.

"Oh, never mind him Legolas. If you have finished, I must talk with you, privately." Moriwen added, glaring at me. Oh its on!

"Very well, melamin, I shall be back shortly." He said, kissing me on the cheek at letting himself being led away with Moriwen.

I walked over to Gimli and helped him up off the ground. "Gimli, I need your help. I need to get Moriwen back. She has feelings for Legolas, though he and I are..wel…courting." I said.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Well, I need you to sabotage them while they 'speak'.

"Count me in! You can find no better than Gimli son of Gloin to sabotage such things." 

"Very good, now off you go, I'll wait here ok?"

"Consider her fried."

Gimli walked off in hot pursuit of Legolas and Moriwen. Meanwhile, I waited nervously back at the table.

~*~

**Gimli's pov.**

I walked stealthily down the hall, following my friend and that wannabe. I had my best friends intrests at heart of course! I would see him with no other than Blythe. They were a match made in Moria.

The two stopped on a balcony and looked at the stars. I stopped and peered behind a curtain.

"Oh Legolas, how I have missed you." Moriwrench said.

"And I you mellonamin." Legomantic replied.

"It has been too long, your father has wanted to know of you for such a long time, that is why I am here afterall. He wants to know if you are to wed or not."

"Why does he want to know this?"

"He wishes you to marry so that he can sail over to the undying lands. He wants you to become King, and soon, but you cannot do so without first being wed."

"I know, but why can he not have Silmanas (Silver thorn), my brother take over the throne?"

"He cares not for such things."

"And I do! Please, spare me of this, I care not. I will wed when I am ready."

"If you do not wed by next spring, your father will choose you a bride."

"Well, next time you see him, tell my father I have found someone, but we are not ready yet to marry."

"You have?" 

"Yes, Blythe. I love her, but we are not ready yet."

"Very well," Moriwen said, swallowing her angst, "I shall pass this news on."

"Diola lle mellonamin." Legolas said, walking away, leaving her behind. I flattened myself against the wall, behind the curtain, trying dreadfully harm not to be seen. Luckily he did not see me. Now I just had to get back to dinner before he did.

**Legolas's pov.**

I know Moriwen has feelings for me, but she must know I do not have them for her. I love Blythe. She is my spirit, my everything. I will not loose her.

I turned around and headed back to my room for a moment. This was my chance to confess my love for her before all. I would give her my mother's necklace. Yes, that is what I would do. I darted away as fast as I could. 

Gimli's pov 

Legolas had turned around! He's heading straight for me! Ah! I darted behind a statue of an elf blowing a trumpet. He ran past without looking back, obviously in quite a hurry. Now was my chance. I ran back to the dinning room and met Blythe there. I was puffing like mad, but I had to tell her.

"Blythe………Legolas……loves……you……and…he…wants…to…marry…you…but…he…has…to…before…next…spring." I finally got it all out.

"Why next spring?" O great, she just had to ask a question, can't she see I'm pooped!

"Because…his…father…wants…to…pass…over…the…sea..."

"Oh!" she sat down in my seat, just when I was about to. Women!

**Blythe's pov.**

I knew what this meant. He would become King. He told me about this not long after we met. But he can't unless he marries. He chose me! He does love me! But I can't marry yet! What if I'm not ready by then? What if I can't destroy the Dark Queen? Will it be worth breaking his heart?

**Legolas's pov.**

I raced into my room and opened up the trunk at the base of my bed. I searched through it, trying to find the jewellery box it was kept in. I found the mahogany box, and opened the lid carefully. I drew out the white gold chain, and trailing after it was the pendant in the shape of a star, made from diamonds. My father had given it to my mother when he proclaimed his love for her. After her passing, my father gave it to me, so that one day, I could do the same. Today was that day. I put the box back, closed the trunk and raced off again, with the necklace in my hand. When I reached the dinning hall, I ran over to Blythe, who was talking to Gimli. I am glad the two got on so well, it would make my job a lot easier. I guess by the sounds of their laughing, it means that Gimli approves.

"That is so true Gimmer's." Blythe said, doubling up in laughter.

"Ai, it is lassie, and the best part is…" Gimli started.

"What is the best part my friend?" I asked, woundering what they were laughing about.

"Oh, tis nothing, do not worry your thoughts over what old Gimli says." Gimli replied.

"Very well than, Blythe could you please follow me?" I asked her, she looked so beautiful, even if she was wearing a shirt and leggings. She always looked magnificent.

"Sure, what is it _melda_?" she asked (_Melda_ means beloved).

"I wish to make an announcement." I said, dragging her up to the stage. Whence we were standing on the stage, the room grew silent and expecting. "I have an announcement I would like to proclaim to all present here. I Legolas Thranduilian, confess my undying love to Blythe, daughter of Simbelmyne of Lorien. I give her this, the necklace of my mother, to bind our love for eternity." I said. Blythe grew red and amazement grew on her face. "Do you accept melamin?" I asked her anxiously.

"Ye. I accept." She said, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me tenderly.

**Blythe's pov.**

I took a bold approach. I kissed him in front of so many. But I truly did accept, I loved him. He put the necklace around my neck and I moved my hair out of the way. "Melamin? I do not ask that you go to Mordor with me, but I am glad you are. I could not face it all without you." I said, as he took my hand and lead me from the stage. All applauded as we stepped down. Gimli could be heard above all, shouting and whistling. 

~*~

After dinner, which ended at about 11, I left Legolas for a moment to get my things together. I walked up to my room in a daze, and a brad smile on my face. I opened my door and picked up my bag, a note fell to the ground as I mounted my bag on my back. I saw it from the corner of my eye and I picked it up. I opened the envelope and took out the letter. It read:

_Dear Blythe,_

_I am glad that it is you who have won the heart of my younger brother. He deserves no better than your lovely self. I approve of this joining and I wish you luck on your up and coming adventure. I now ride to my home, Eryn Lasgalen, in the hopes that I can send an army to protect Imladris from the oncoming evil. I hope to meet you in person someday._

_Kindest regards,_

_Silmanas Thranduilian_

I stared in wounder at the letter. I knew legolas had a brother, but had no idea that he was older than Legolas. He seemed really nice, I hoped in return to meet him also. It was a great honour in these lands to be approved of in a joining by an elder sibling, and I felt the honour all round!

~*~

Authors note:

I don't really know if Legolas had any Siblings, as it is not recorded in any of the books. So I made one up. I hope you don't mind. Also, should I do a sequel to purple sky? Like after I'm finished, coz it will be soon. Very soon.

Platy: Yes the time has arisen and we shall set off in chapter 17. yahoo! 

Levanna: Do not worry about it! You are loyal, and every one has their off moments. So plz don't fret!

Entwife: Thank you, but stay tuned, coz there is more to come yet.

Oracle: Thank you! I didn't think I was that good. Well thank you! again and again. Coolness. Oh, sorry about the spelling! I'm rushing to get thru these chapters and I think I'm forgetting to check it. Sorry again!

TheSternMystic: Well I had decided not to take any more characters but I think I might change my mind. U see I have been having all these girl characters and I thought I need another guy. Would you consider hooking up with any of the characters in here? (Your character that is) Get back to me. 

Sorry this chapter was so long. On Microsoft word its about 7 pages I think. Probably the longest I have ever written! 


	17. Chapter 17: After dawn

Purple sky 

**Angelic elf**

**Disclaimer: I own Blythe only. Other characters own to my reviewers and Tolkein.**

**~*~**

Chapter 17: After dawn 

**~*~**

I met my friends in the stables at 11;30 pm, right on time. Vala was standing by her horse _Lasto Al lalaith Nin_ or more commonly known as _Lalaith_. He's a mearnas stallion. She was checking his feet, making sure he was right to take on the journey. He neighed gleefully as I approached his stall. Vala stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Well glorious warrior, are you ready to embark on this forth coming quest?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I replied, giving a weak smile, walking off to find _Astaldo. _I found him pawing the ground nervously. He knew what was about to happen. He knew the danger and was scared. "What is it boy? Don't be afraid. You have nothing to fear yet so cheer up." He looked at me, his eyes showed more than fear, and in truth, it petrified me. How could one animal, that knows very little of what they are about to embark on, show such fear? I wish _Astaldo_ did not have to feel that way. I wish I could take all those feelings away. I got _Astaldo's_ bridle down from where it was hanging and put it on him.  Then I put his saddle cloth and saddle on his back. In one of the saddle bags I packed a brush, farrier kit, and a few carrots. In the other I packed a couple of pieces of flint, water, a knife and the bottle of _miruvour_. I tied the bags to the saddle, jumped on _Astaldo's_ back and walked him out of the stables.

I passed Linnende mounting her own horse, _Suilo._ She smiled at me and followed at the same gait. Vala followed behind her, then came Ilana on _Glorficus._ I then hastened out at a trott, my friends foloowing suit. I stopped beside Legolas who was talking to Elrond. He smiled at me as I dismounted. "_Melda_, you were born for this." Legolas said, as I took his hand. 

"Yeah, and that ain't no lie." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Uncle, I cannot thank you enough for this, for everything. I just wish we could have spent more time together."

"I feel the same way _Ainadeloth_ (Blythe), but I know you shall be back, than before I take to the sea, we shall spend that time together." He replied, wrapping his arms around me. I did the same. I felt safe in his arms, just like I did when I hugged my dad. Ever since I came to _Imladris_, he had watched over men and acted like a fatherly figure. I knew he could never replace my dad, but it was good to have someone like Elrond around. As our arms unravelled, he looked at me and smiled. "you have grown much in the time you have been in this world, and become the wonderful elvan maiden you are today. I know you can complete this quest. I believe in you and whence you return, you will make it into the history books."

"Thank you Uncle Elrond. I will be back." I replied, giving one last hug and moving on to chat to Arwen and Eldarion.

"We shall miss you  _Ainadeloth, _ but we shall watch over you." Arwen said, hugging me carefully as she was holding her young son.

"I shall miss you too Arwen. Take care of mummy Darry while daddy and Bly are gone ok. And remember, don't pull grandaddy's hair or you'll be grounded until your 30!" I said, kissing Eldarion on the cheek. He gurgled which usually meant yes. His bright blue eyes shone in the dark. He smiled angelically then I waved goodbye. I than met Elladan and Elrohir. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys soon." I said, hugging the pair of them.

"I bid you a fond farewell cousin, may your sword protect you. Fear naught! Heed not the words of the dark queen for they are poison and remember, if for one moment you need us, we are on our way." Elladan said.

"Yes, no matter where you are, we shall find you and defend! Our hearts are with you always, as are those of your people." Elrohir agreed.

"Thanks so much. You have no idea hope much hope those words give me." I replied. I walked away to find Themis.

"Milady, I hope all goes well. I wish I could help, but we both know I could not." Themis said, bowing her head.

"Don't think that way. You have helped me so much already! If anything, I owe you!"

"No! Never! You are about to save this world! Thjat makes up double for anything you owe. For anything you may owe in the future. I believe the Eldar have chosen the right being for such a quest. The one who can right all the wrongs and correct all evil."

"_Diola lle mellonamin._ I shall try. No I shall succeed! Somebody needs to kick some royal evil ass around here and I'd be more than happy to fill that position!" I replied. The two of us laughed and I hugged a final farewell. After I said goodbye to all I needed to, went to find Legolas. I found him talking toMoriwen. I knew I need not worry now, she knew her place. I walked over to him, taking his hand. He smiled at me, and I returned it with a kiss.

"_Mae govannon hirilamin._" Moriwen said to me, her tone soft and defeated.

"_Mae govannon_ Moriwen." I replied, taking full notice of her tone.

"I would like to talk to you alone Blythe, if that is fine with you Legolas." Moriwen said. Legolas nodded his head  and walked off to chat to the twins.

"What do you want Moriwen." I said sharply.

"Yes milady…I never meant for all this to be perceived as it was, with Legolas and i. We are friends and nothing more. We have grown up together and he is like a brother to me. I understand if you dislike me, but please, do not shut me out of his life forever." She stated. I can't believe I'd say this but…I believe her. I think I understand how she may feel.

"Moriwen…" I started. I hardly ever apologized. "I'm…very sorry for my actions…I thought I was loosing someone who means the world to me."

"I understand and do not be sorry. You were in the right. I too apologize." She replied.

 "nah, don't worry about it." I said extending my right hand. Moriwen took it and we shook away the past. Gimli than ran up to us, giving Moriwen a mean look.

"Blythe, it is time to go. Gandalf wishes to take off now." He said bowing.

"Tell him I'll be there in a second." I replied as he took off. "Well, I'm glad we sorted that out before I left."

"Yes, as am I. Good luck Milady." Moriwen said bowing. 

"Thanks." I said, running off after Gimli. I passed through the crowd, catching up to Gimli quite easily and finding my companions. I stood beside Vala who smirked.

"Good, we are all here. Now we are about to set out. If you have forgotten anything at all, please now see that it is all set in order." Gandalf said, waiting for anyone to move, we all stood proud, tall and still. "Well than, now is the hour at which we begin." He mounted his horse _Shadowfax,_ the great mearas stallion. We, the fellowship of Ilfirin followed suit. I mounted _Astaldo_ and Gandalf took off at a trot.

~*~

We rode in single file behind the white wizard in this order:

Aragorn, Legolas (with a disgruntled Gimli sitting behind him), myself, Elanor on her pony Farris, Ilana, Philomel on her new horse Aleron, Linnende and Vala. We were like this until we stopped for a break at dawn. The morning was crisp and warm. We rode in silence for the greater part of the trip, most of the noises being the clip clop of the horses feet or the odd bird, this was until we stopped about a days ride from the base of Caradhras, following the river Bruinen.

I dismounted _Astaldo_ and sat down on the grass, not realising it was damp. The dew was cold. I jumped up and sat on a rock a couple of paces away. I stared ahead of me, looking at the mountain we dared to cross. I hoped it would be kind to us, as we were after no trouble.

"What are you thinking about _melda_?" Legolas asked, snapping me from my trance.

"Nothing much." I replied, looking into his eyes and fiddling with the necklace he gave me.

"I know this will be a tough journey, but do not weigh your mind down with troubling though. No good can come of it." He said, taking my free hand and kissing it. He then left me to think, deciding to talk to Aragorn. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, Gandalf was standing in front of me, his shadow blocking the sunlight.

"What ails you young one?" he asked kindly, taking a seat beside me.

"I'm just thinking about Redhorn. Gandalf, must we take the road through Lorien? I would prefer not to." 

"Well, we shall come to that when we must. I understand why you do not wish to see the Lady Galadriel. It will be hard to break the news to her, but take heed: it must be done. The sooner the better."

"Its not just that. Gandalf, I have inherited her power of foresight! I tapped into her power, trying to contact her. I told her but she won't believe me! She thinks my parents are dead!"

"I see, than maybe it is best we pay her a visit. I know it will be hard, but we are all here to back you up."

"Thanks Gandalf." I said as he stood up and walked off.

After a light breakfst prepared by none other than the fabulous Elanor Gamgee we set off. She cooked us bacon, sausages and tomato, just as her father did.

~*~

We rode on again until all light had faded and the darkness would not give way, even to Gandalf's staff. Aragorn bade that we set up camp now and continue at dawn. We all agreed to this, feeling the tiredness of countless hours without rest. Gimli lit a fire, Elanor again cooked and Vala with Linnende took a look around. They came back half an hour later and reported all was well, but I knew fell things would meet us soon.

~*~

Authors note: I am so sorry it as taken so long or me o update purple sky! Plz forgive me! It has just been so hectic with school and band practise and stuff.  

Entwife: pony thang taken care of chicken. Like the name?

Levanna: Wow! Shucks! I'm still using Lalaith, coz I really need her. I hope you don't mind. Thanks for everything chicky. Its peeps like you that make me want to keep writing this fic. I could never stay mad at you! u rock! Oooooh I updated your fic! I'm luvin it! Is there going to be any more?

Oracle: Yeah, that food is gross! One of my friends who shall remain nameless, dared me to try it at his 16th b'day party and I (the numb bumb) tried it. I thought it would be cool to add to this chapter. Moriwen won't be causing trouble, she's cool, I'm going to write her again into one of the later chapters, but I can't say which one and why coz I'll spoil it. Oh, and Blythe will meet Galadriel, and not to far from now (chapter wise that is). I'm not into this whole angst thing but if it fits it'll be put in. I have noticed this fic is turning out to be a soap opera. I can't decide where I should change things or keep going. What do you think?

Platy: I'm glad you like the nickname, I thought, its basic with meaning behind it. Like you know where it would come from, and yes, the adventure is at hand. I'm not going to drag it out too much coz knowing me, it'll get boring. I'll get straight to the point, but adding the important info.  I though Mel would be the type to eat that stuff. She is very much like Blythe, but still has her differences, prolly why they're such good buds!

Well that's all for now folk! Plz tell me if I need to change anything. Give me feedback big time! Tell me where the story is letting something down, where its good (lots of them plz!) and if you think I should focus on something about your character. 

Thanks guys! 58 reveiws in total! Its a lot more than what I thought I would get! For all those reading this and not reviewing, plz review! Just to say: hi, I'm reading ur fic angelica! Nice fic, update soon! Ur fic sux! Etc…

Peace out! 


	18. Chapter 18: Shades of mystery

Purple sky 

**Angelic elf**

**Disclaimer:**** I own Blythe only. Other characters own to my reviewers and Tolkein.**

**~*~**

Chapter 18: Shades of mystery.

~*~

I woke just as the sun began to rise. Something odd was at work. The sky was not a pale blue, nor black, nor any other usual colour that the sky be earl morn. The new sky began as purple as a violet flower. I stood up and stared. How could it be? Was this the work of evil? The dark queens doing? I looked at the rising purple sun. Its rays emitting light over the land. The sky had now become blue and the sun orange. Maybe my eyes had been cheated by a spell. Maybe my nerves and fears combined in my imagination to confuse my sight and mind. I thought it best to leave it go. It was probably a trick of the mind. No use reporting it until it became something worth reporting.

~*~ 

We continued on, as advised that day before. Little happened, so I took in the sights of _Caradhras_. She rose menacingly from the earth and towered over all who dared look upon her. Snow still caped the highest peaks. Luckily we would not have to climb so high. 

We reached _Caradhras_ ahead of schedule, making it to the base of the mountain long before sunset. I looked at it from below and I realised how tough this would be. I had underestimated her and I would pay for that.

We set up camp, planning to tackle Redhorn tomorrow. I unravelled my bed roll and pile my blankets over it. Aragorn walked over, knelt beside me. "Blythe, I think it best if you practise now. We still have light for a few hours, so lets take advantage of that."

"Ok." I said, eager to show my companions what I could do. He escorted me to a larger surface, then I unsheathed _Ilfirin_ and took a defensive stance. 

"ready?" Aragorn asked me, unsheathing Anduril.

"Bring it on!: I shouted back. He charged at me, I ducked and took a swipe, at his boots, tripping him. Aragron flipped over and landed on the flat of his back. Taking advantage of the situation I held _Ilfirin_ to his neck and smiled innocently. I just noticed that everyone  had been watching and was gasping in awe.

"Aragorn, tell me you let her win that one!" Gimli said, in amazement.

"Alas, I could only wish so master dwarf. She has learned well and fast. _Ainadeloth_ has quite a talent, with or without _Ilfirin_." Aragorn replied as I helped him off the ground.

"Really?" I asked, quite astounded.

"Yes indeed. The dark queen shall have naught a chance Blythe. Look what you did to her without the knowledge of the art or aid. You give me hope." Vala said, standing with her hands on her hips. "Aragorn is a tough opponent and is rarely knocked over. You did so and raised your sword to him. I have not seen such a sight since he began the art."

"Thank you…Vala, you did not need to put it so." Aragorn replied, embarrassed.

"Oh, but we should all know. Are we all not friends? It is called bonding and sharing." Vala jested. Aragron just laughed and sat on a rock, smoking his pipe and blushing furiously. 

~*~

I went into an uneasy sleep that night. I rolled over and wriggled countless times. My mind was on my up and coming battle with evil herself. In my mind I could see her crawling from around her throne, her crown lay on the ground, its jewels missing. She had been weakened. I walked out from around the throne, _Ilfirin_ pointed at her throat. "_Qual_! Scum of an elf!" (_Qual_ = die in pain) I shout to her, than my vision turned black. I sat up with a start, sweat running down my face. I looked up. It was sunrise and the sky was the same colour as yesterdays. "Weird!" I said, maybe a little to loudly, because Vala who was lying next to me sat up.

"Mani?" (What) she asked.

"Look at the sky." I replied, my sight focused on the purple sky.

"It must be a trick of the light." She said, lying back down.

"A trick that is played two days in a row?" I asked doubtfully.

""Don't worry about it _Ainadeloth_. The hour is early and none shall rise for another few hours. Sleep _mellonamin._" She said, finally with a yawn then rolling over.

~*~

We rode on later that day up the side of _Caradhras_, where the horses could bear us. Wolves could be heard in the distance, their howls growing closer. _Astaldo_ began to grow jumpy and at times refused to carry on. I looked at Legolas, who was ridding next to me. His eyes grew wide and grey, as he sat upright, as though listening inventively.  "What is it?" I asked, growing worried by my two loved ones actions.

"We are being surrounded. Have _Ilfirin_ ready, you will need it." He replied. "Aragorn!" He called out.

"I know _mellonamin_." Aragorn shouted back. "Ready?" He shouted. The group drew their weapons as large shadows of fearful animals could be seen behind large boulders. They were about to attack. They knew we could sense them. I drew out my sword, its gold blade glimmering in the sunlight as bright as the sun itself. Suddenly, out from behind a boulder to the right of me, one of the wolves lunged at me. I saw it coming just in time and stuck the point of _Ilfirin_ at it. Before the beast could stop, its neck was stuck in my sword, blood spurt out everywhere and I though I was going to hurl. I kept myself together, withdrawing my sword. The beast fell to the ground in a heap. I looked around, everyone had dismounted and were fighting. Legolas shot wolf after wolf, and his arrows were almost spent. Vala and Linnende were side by side, trying to fight off one beast. Philomel had somehow managed to get onto the back of one and was being carried off. Amazingly she stayed on, then mustering up all her energy, she stabbed the animal in the back of the neck. It reared up and she fell flat on her back. Ilana was protecting Elanor as she had been knocked over and was injured. Gimli was edging on one beast, as it growled menacingly at him. He took a big swing at it and his axe got caught in its side. The animal fell over on him and he lay their. Aragorn and Gandalf were fighting back three particularly large one, and barely kept their heads. One of the wolves turned its attention to me, and ran at me. It was about to get me when I darted and held out my sword, slashing its side. It barely clipped my shoulder then turned around, desperate to finish me off. I stood ready this time, holding _Ilfirin_ in a defensive stance. It lunged for my head, so I fell to the ground and held my sword up, slashing its gut. It fell to the ground a few paces off. I grabbed its head and slit its throat. Legolas was know using his knives, which he used one stabbing a beast and running over to me. 

"Are you alright?" he asked me, puffed out.

"Yeah, but I don't think Gimli is." I replied running over to the dear dwarf and trying to lift the beast off him.

"Its no use lassie. You cannot lift it alone." Gimli said, starting to turn blue.

"I don't care, I've got to free you." I shouted back, trying again, this time Legolas helped. We nearly had it, but we couldn't lift it off. It was way to heavy.

"Need some help?" Asked Mel.

"Yeah, that'd be good." I replied as the three of us heaved the monster off poor Gimli. After at least four goes, we free him.

"Thanks a lot." Gimli said, swinging around and running off to get his share of the kills. Legolas ran off after him as Mel and I were left to fend off another one. It would have been five feet tall at the least, saliva running off its teeth. I barked at us, which nearly blew our ears off.  "Mel, I have an idea. Follow me." I said, running at the lone beast now, my sword out like a wrestler about to use the clothesline. Mel did the same and yelling and carrying on. I copied her actions and the beast took off. It was so scarred of us! We chased it, but I realised it was no use, so I took out my dagger and threw it at it. The blade came in contact with the target, which fell to the ground. I ran up to retrieve my dagger, then took out _Ilfirin_ and stabbed the beast in the side. "Thank…you!" I said, perkily, withdrawing both my weapons, and running off to find my friends. We gathered together in a circle and surveyed the damage. There would have been about 15 wolves or 'wargs' as Gandalf called them in the area. Elanor was found to have only sprained her ankle in a bad way and was carried she couldn't even walk. We gathered together the horses and kept going, trying to get away before we could be attacked again.

I was pretty shaken up by the event. I had never fought like that before, I really didn't want to have to again. As the land was making it hard for the horses to pull us up, we resulted to walking, and I pulled Elanor along on _Astaldo_. I wanted desperately to sit down and rest, but I knew it wasn't an option until darkness fell.  My legs ached with every step I took and my arms felt like lead as I dragged on my horse. I was amazed Gimli was still trudging on, but I should know why he would:

A/ Dwarfs are very hardy beings and

B/ He would never admit defeat, especially to Legolas.

A smile came to my lips at the thought. Legolas stopped and waited for me. Gimli led on Arod, who were at the front of the line.

"Melamin, are you alright." He asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah." I replied, leaning my head on him as we walked on. "I need not ask how you feel."

"Why is that?" he asked my curiously, smiling.

"Because you are invincible." I said, kissing his cheek.

"What makes you think that?'' he asked.

"I don't think, I know, and because you are just like Gimli, you won't admit defeat, but I would have you no other way."

"Why is that my love, I do admit defeat…sometimes." He added bashfully.

"I wouldn't have you any other way because you would not be the elf I fell in love with. You would not mean as much to me as you do." I said, turning beat red. I could hear Elanor swooning saying things like: Awwww! How sweet! She was a real romantic.

"I'm glad of that my love, for I would have you also no other way." He said, leaning in, kissing me on the lips. I GLADLY returned the favour. We then kept walking, my head in the clouds. His love kept me going and gave me hope. I don't think I would have bothered fighting off the wargs today if he didn't love me and I did. I would have let them get me. He gives me hope to defeat the dark queen, to save both of our worlds. I knew I could never go home, or see my parents again, but somehow, I knew it was alright, as though one day we may all be reunited again. I hope that day would come. I could only wish that the day I marry Legolas (though It is not official), I want them to be there, to make me complete.

~*~

Authors Note!

I'm sorry this was a fairly short chapter! I finally got a fight scene! I had wanted one in there for so long now. There may be a few chapters yet of just fillers coz I have to show where they have travelled etc. Also, in the up coming chapters we shall meet a new character! So all please welcome the stern mystic and his alias Beau! I hope you guys don't mind this but I want to hook Beau and Mel up. Any objections please speak now or forever hold your pee, coz I think it'd be a cool thing to do, but, because of the race thing, I will work around that. I won't tell you how coz it'll spoil a lot.

Levanna: I'm glad ur adding more to moon! I can't wait til the chapters r up. I hope u like the action here, but it is just a taste of what is to come!

Platy: I'm trying to fit Philomel and her flute in but I'm kinda finding it difficult to put it in at the perfect time. I don't want it to me a one off, crappy thing. It has to be perfect and reflect the mood and Mel's talent. Good luck with your music theory midterm. I hope all goes well!

Chickie D: I'm so sorry I have kept u waiting! Plz forgive me *puppy eyes* I'm trying really hard to fit it all in and my life is kinda hectic at the mo. 

Oracle: Ohhhhhh! Thankyou chickie! It is so good to hear u say that! Its peeps like u supporting me in this fic that keep the chapters going. Lorien should be interesting, but you'll have to hang onto your seat for a while, I have another chapter to write and then I may move onto Lorien and Galadriel.

Estel's Amrath: U shall definitely see more soon, but be warned, the first part of purple sky is about to come to a close! Stay tuned for part two. I think I will come up with another name like…Purple sky: Prophecy…or something like that. What do u all think?

Entwife: Sorry it has been so rushed, I think its just to fit everything in. I write most chapters before I type them and I think coz I write so many pages in my book and my writing is like double the size of computer text, it kind stuffs things around. Sorry again. I'm glad u like the name, I spent a while looking for the perfect name to suit Elanor and the pony Farris. I went through all this sites that deal with names and meanings, and I thought that it suited it. U c Farris means  knight in Arabic. I thought it would be good to have the pony have some sort of courage etc. So good oh!

Well I just thought I'd tell you all for no apparent reason: My band finally has a drummer! But on the down side, we might loose our bass guitarist coz her mum doesn't want her to play anymore and she doesn't think she could handle the hard work etc to get the band off the ground. Also we can't decide on a name! I have a list to choose from so can u tell me what u all think would be suitable, keeping in mind we are a female punk/rock band.

Highly flammable

Best before 2027

Fever pitch

Honourable mention

Lime Spyder

Hot lips

Missfits

Tequila

Or our current name Jynx me

Plz tell me which one would be best or anyother names u think would work.

Rock on!

*I'm tardy because I am protesting against the nature of clocks.*


	19. Chapter 19: Shadow to the morning’s risi...

Purple sky 

**Angelic elf**

**Disclaimer:**** I own Blythe only. Other characters own to my reviewers and Tolkein.**

~*~

Chapter 19: Shadow to the morning's rising.  

~*~

The days grew on and old as we trekked the mountain, taking it easy, as it was no easy task. Legolas and I walked side-by-side, receiving jesting stares and giggles from my friends. And to think, I'm the youngest! After the third day of climbing the mountain, we were about to descend. Redhorn had so far been kind to us, but I was constantly asking myself how long that would last. It was to be expected that it would be colder than usual here, obviously from being so high up, but I was half wondering when it would snow down on us. 

We had walked on for the few days we were on the mountain with little sleep and rest. And for bathroom breaks! They were almost no existent. Vala had to step in so many times to pull the boys back in line. They didn't realise that girls have a smaller bladder than themselves and that humans need to go more than elves and hobbits. Gimli could not contain himself every time a debate like this arose. I tried to stop it, but it was little use. Males are just too proud!

~*~

A few days later we had finally almost reached the bottom. Gandalf said that if we continued like this, we would make it to the bottom by tomorrow morning. Suddenly a cold wind filled the air. No one seemed worried about it, except for me that is. A chill ran down my spine as I stopped dead at the back of the line. Voices echoed through the wind, voices that were none the friendly. I looked frantically around, trying to find the source of the sound. It was no use. The voices left. I couldn't make out what they were saying. It sounded like a chant, an incantation. I looked up towards the sky, it had begun to grow cloudy from the pale blue, cloudless sky it was. "Come my love, we must keep going!" Legolas called to me from several meters in front. I ran to catch up with him, my head still contemplating what I had encountered. He smiled as I met up with them, then he turned around and kept walking. Gandalf gave me a worried look than walked on, leading our group away.

~*~

Yeah! The mountain had been defeated, and the worst that had come out of it was a battle with wargs. I thought we would have had to turn back for sure! I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and that I could sing and dance and carry on, if for just a little while. 

At lunch we stopped and celebrated our fortune. Elanor cooked up a storm, with the little we had. Aragorn had fixed up her ankle fine, and she danced and jigged as she cooked. Even Vala, who was usually so serious about such things, had a smile upon her face. I beamed with delight. Though the journey was far from over, it was worth living it up while we could. 

We ate a grand lunch of rabbit that Aragorn had hunted, _lembas_ and other dried meats we had been given. I kept the _miruvour_ in my bag for when it would be most needed. I found no use wasting it before hand. 

"It would be good if we had some Ale from my home. That would spice up our merry making!" Gimli said, holding up his water bottle and toasting the idea.

"Yes Gimli, but I believe we would all also be so intoxicated that we could not continue for a week!" Aragorn replied, laughing. It seemed as if the wrinkles that had begun to appear the day we left Rivendell had disappeared from his aging face. I looked around at my friend's happy faces, but I noticed Mel reaching into her bag. She pulled something silver from it.

"What do you have there Mel?" I asked her.

"My flute. I thought, that while we are celebrating, we could have a few tunes." She replied, brandishing the flute. She placed it up to her lips, and blew. A sweet and familiar tune played in the air, just like the smell of roses on a summer day. I recognised the sound, but wondered how she knew it. It was Bring me to life by Evanescence. I had hummed it many a day when we hung out in my uncle's gardens. She stopped playing for a moment. "Blythe, will you not sing us all the story that accompanies this tune?" 

"OK, if I must." I replied, standing up beside my good friend. She played the introduction. Talk about a gift! The girl could really play! Then it came up to the first verse. I realised this and jumped into the song.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb?

Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become 

Frozen inside without your touch without your love 

Darling only you are the life among the dead

(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see 

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me) 

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

(Without a thought, without a voice without a soul)

Don't let me die here* 

(There must be something more)

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become 

Bring me to life 

Bring me to life

Mel brang the song to an end. All clapped and cheered. Then I thought to myself, we may never have such fun again. We may never hear the sweet sound of music in this world. All this and more was dependant on me, and I would find a way to restore the good in this world, whether it cost my life or naught. 

~*~

I slept little again that night. It had been so long since I had. I have been so worried about my task at hand, that it was corrupting me. I was seeing things. It was dawn and another purple sky rose high. I had seen many dawns since I have been in middle earth, and none before now be as such colour. It was odd. I could not keep it to myself any more. I'm going to tell Gandalf. I got up and crept over to the old man. I shook him lightly and he mumbled something than rolled over.

"Gandalf!" I whispered harshly, trying to wake him. The sky had changed little from a few moments ago, but I would not chance him to miss it. 

"What be the meaning of this Blythe?" he asked, still half asleep and rather grumpy.

"Look at the sky." I said pointing up. He looked and his mouth opened wide. He stared in both amazement and shock. 

"It cannot be? Can it? I must find out. Tell the company that I have gone in search of answers to trivial things that as yet cannot be explained. I will meet you in Lothlorien. If I do not, you know your task, but I will not be far behind. Aragorn will be in charge whilst I'm gone."

"Ok." I replied as he packed up and went after Shadowfax. He mounted his stead and tore of into the morning. I hope he finds the answer to this problem, before its too late. 

~*~

A/n: I'm so sorry this was so late. I have been getting this band thing together. We have a bass player again! Yeah! Also what do you think of Rhesus factor as a band name. It was the runner up before Jynx me, which we can't have because Jynx is taken, and we can't have it now. Lyme Spyder was third on our bands list, but Rhesus factor was second so for now it wins. I know we're pretty lazy for not having a name finalised, but its hard to do in between school n stuff. Thanks for your help in the name thing. I can't thank you guys enough!

Levanna: Yes randomness is good, and very me! I would never have Bly and Vala try to kill each other. The two are inseparable. OoooH I can't wait for moon and Vala's story! I love reading your fics! I hope you don't mind the party side of Vala. Its still rather conservative, but just enough. What do u think?

Entwife: Elanor looks as though she'll become a real Lara croft. If all goes to plan that is!

Chickie D: I luv gummi insects! The r soooooooo yummmmmmmmy! I'm so gonna start typing xtra chapters up ahead of schedule. When I get time that is. I hope our band does get somewhere. We have a place for our first gig but we aren't ready just yet. Its in this lil hall down the road from me. Every month they had a battle of the bands there so we will prolly enter it next year. We can't really practise till xmas holi's and the worst part is that its summer and we'll be sweating like pigs and we'll have to wipe our guitar strings clean every 5 seconds!

Platy: Beau is the stern mystic's character in this story. He's a reviewer. What did u think of Mel's lil piece? U have to really imagine the song played by a flute and it sounds so beautiful! How'd ur mid term go? I hope you did well!

Oracle: I'm glad u liked the small fight scene. I liked it too, even though it was short and hard to follow. I was watching TTT when I wrote it and drew on inspiration from the movie.

Anyways lovies, I have to luv and leave ya all. Part one of Purple sky is now officially over! Not that it's a good thing. I'll get part to up v. soon! Oooo, what should I call it? Ahhhh, panic, panic, panic! 


End file.
